The Morganaian's Sequence
by Spitfire47
Summary: When the death of Morgana reaches Mordred's son, he plans to take down the Prime Merlinian himself and imprison his Master. Takes place after SA 1, no slash, AU. caution: whumpage in chapters.
1. Chapter 1

A black raven glided in the sky and landed on a tree in Battery Park where the battle had begun and where it had ended. The raven's blood red eyes stared at the barren park and cocked its head as it looked around. The bird's nasty talons gripped the branch as it took off and landed on the metal picked fence. The raven let out a few of it's shrieks and waited until footsteps echoed and finally stopped where the raven was standing.

"Is this it my pet?" the voice was slightly pitched and young.

The bird cawed and hopped onto the figure's shoulder and stood there swerving it's head from side to side to see if anyone was daring to advance towards them. The figure held out their hand and they could feel the past aura that still lingered around the deserted battlefield.

"Not much," the figure said.

They pulled down their hood to reveal a teenager of around 17 with snowy white hair, yellow eyes and smooth pale skin. He was cloaked in a black cloak, he wore black pants, a black tee and a black scarf wound around his neck.

"Not very much."

The raven cawed in agreement and the boy placed up his hood and vanished in tendrils of darkness.

* * *

Balthazar bolted up right in his bed and he looked around to see Veronica still sleeping. He looked around himself to see that he was still in Dave's hiding place and that Dave wasn't back yet with Becky. The older sorcerer sat up straight and rubbed his face, maybe he was just imagining it. He sighed and was ready to go back to sleep when a teenager suddenly appeared through the shadows of the room. He was young and sinister looking, the boy's hood was down revealing his snow white hair and a raven was perched upon his shoulder.

"Hello Balthazar Blake," the boy said.

"Who..."

"Do not worry about my appearance Balthazar Blake," the teenager said, "You will understand soon enough but I see that you are recovering from a serious battle. I will let you rest but after I will come for you and your apprentice."

Balthazar got up quickly but pain seared across his body and he looked at the teenager. The teenager was busy looking at the Merlinian Circle in the middle of the hideout.

"So you found him didn't you? The Prime Merlinian."

"What do you want?"

The teenager turned and then saw Veronica and smiled a sickly smile.

"My father took a liking to a woman once," the teenager said with controlled anger, "Do you know what she did to me after?"

Balthazar just stared at the boy who turned to Balthazar and the teen smiled.

"This is way over your head for now and you do not need to know my identity quite yet Balthazar Blake, but be warned you will see me again."

The boy turned and ran into the shadows and disappeared leaving Balthazar sitting in curiosity and pain.

* * *

The shadows bent and twisted in an abandoned building and the boy reappeared and the raven went from the teen's shoulder to it's wooden perch. The boy walked to a basin filled with still water and stared into it. He saw images of his younger self, then of his father and then his mother. He frowned and turned away from the images and slammed his fist against the stone basin. The basin exploded into pieces and the water poured onto the cold floor. The boy looked at him hand and saw that the skin was not bruised or cracked, he ran his hand over his knuckles and then sighed. The boy sank to the ground and allowed shaken sobs to take over him. He cried for a few minutes when he shuddered and stood.

"I didn't know that sorcerer's like you cried," a voice called behind him.

The boy quickly got to his feet and turned to see a man coming towards him. He had on expensive clothing, a new hat and a cane in his hand.

"What do you want?" the boy asked angrily.

"I can read your mind child," Horvath said.

"So? And I'm not a child!"

Horvath raised his cane and the boy was shot backwards into the wall and he painfully got up but Horvath pointed his cane and the boy was pinned to the ground. The raven cawed and went to attack Horvath who grabbed it by it's thin neck. The raven cawed in panicked fear.

"No don't!" the boy cried.

Horvath squeezed tighter on the bird's neck that it if Horvath moved his fingers the bird's neck would snap like a twig.

"You are naive," Horvath said.

Horvath let the bird go and it flew as far away from Horvath as it could and gently pecked it's master.

"I expected more from you," Horvath said.

The boy got to his feet and glared at Horvath with pure hatred and clenched his fists. He watched Horvath turn on his heal and leave and once making sure that Horvath was gone the boy turned to the broken basin.

"Mark my words Balthazar Blake," the boy hissed viciously, "Your time will come for you to see my true power."

* * *

A/N: _What do you think? spitfire47_


	2. Chapter 2

Dave had finally arrived back to his secret lab late evening in a love daze. He had a wavered smile across his face and he looked completely hypnotized as he sat at the table.

"How was Paris?" Balthazar asked, he was reading the Incantus.

"Wonderful," Dave said dazed.

"Becky?"

"Wonderful."

"Ready to train?"

"Wonderful."

Balthazar never heard his apprentice say 'wonderful' to training and he raised an eyebrow at Dave.

"Dave?" Balthazar asked.

"Yeah?"

Balthazar snapped his fingers in front of Dave's face and the boy jolted out of his daze trip. His wide eyes scanned the room and he looked at Balthazar who went back to reading.

"Train?" Dave asked, "Now? But I practically just fought Morgana just one day off."

"This was you one day off, you spent it in Paris. Did you put the eagle back in it's place?"

"Yes."

Balthazar turned the Incantus to Dave and said sternly, "We have to start to train today, so get ready."

Dave studied the defensive spells and he sighed. Balthazar got up and Dave reluctantly followed and took his defensive stance.

* * *

Small red fireballs illuminated eerily in the corners of the small abandoned building which use to be a convenience store. Penkral, Mordred's son, meditated in the middle of the floor. His whole body was lifted a few inched off the ground and a ball of charged energy balanced in the air in front of him. Penkral took in a breath and then exhaled and the energy orb expanded and then returned to normal size as if it were breathing with him. The raven was perched on it's perch and watching it's master intently with it's red eyes.

"At ease Likilia," Penkral said softly, "I'm almost finished."

The raven gave a single caw and ruffled it's dark feathers. The energy orb cracked and sizzled in mid-air and then vanished almost immediately as if it were sucked out of the air. Penkral dropped and his raven came over immediately.

"I'm okay," Penkral muttered and Likilia hopped a few steps back, "I'm getting stronger."

The raven blinked in reply and Penkral got to his feet and breathed. He walked over to a stone bench and sat down and took out a handkerchief. A flood of a foul coppery taste overflowed his mouth and Penkral spat a wad of saliva and blood into the handkerchief. He coughed violently and small specks of blood dotted the cold cement. Penkral took in a shaky breath for he had never coughed up so much before and he then placed the handkerchief down.

Every since he was young he suffered from diseases that destroyed his body, his father helped him recover and ordered him to be strong about it and not to whine about pain. His father was the one who did this to him, he was the one who made his suffer through his years of torment and pain. Penkral balled the handkerchief, he could feel the warmth of his blood against the palm of his hand.

"Don't fret Penkral," a cold sinister voice called from the shadows.

The young sorcerer turned to see Horvath coming from the shadows and stalking towards him.

"How long have you been there?" Penkral demanded.

"From when you first started to meditate," Horvath said dryily.

Despite his secret fear factor of the older sorcerer Penkral furrowed his brows and demanded, "Leave!"

Horvath turned on the younger sorcerer and gave him a nasty smile which made Penkral silently cringe inside. Horvath turned to the broken basin and raised his cane and the basin repaired itself. The water raised from the ground and returned inside the basin. Penkral didn't look at Horvath as he walked to the ceramic basin and peered in.

A large shadow in the water formed and merged into two people. The two people were training in a Merlinian Circle, one was defending himself from attacks while the other threw countless fireballs, ice shards and energy orbs.

"Balthazar," Penkral whispered feeling a fiery hate roar in his body, "And his apprentice."

"David Stutler," Horvath answered, "He was the one who killed Morgana."

"He shall die first."

Horvath came up behind the boy and said, "You have a large death wish if you want to go after the boy with Balthazar around."

Penkral looked up at Horvath and then to the basin.

"Why?" Penkral sneered, "David should be able to take care of himself shouldn't he?"

"Balthazar always wants to protect the Prime Merlinian from any of us."

Penkral waved his hand over the basin and the image of the two sorcerers vanished instantly so that Penkral only looked at clear water. The boy marched into the Morganian Pentacle and breathed.

"Leave me," Penkral said.

Horvath snorted, "You can't properly train."

"I can still train, now leave!"

Horvath smiled nastily at the boy as he disappeared in a column of black mist. Making sure that Horvath actually left, Penkral placed up defensive and intruder detective spells around the building and began to train on his own.

He took out two wicked hunting knives and then lowered into a fighting stance. Penkral whipped the blades around them and then started to charge them with energy as he began to pick up speed. Black tendrils of energy rushed out of a blade and struck the wall making a small indent. Penkral stopped with his knives pointed outward and then slowly pulled back into a horse stance, which was back straight, legs bent to a 90 degree angle with his knees over his ankles. Penkral slowly exhaled through his mouth and then quickly stepped forward and threw his knife which shot like an arrow and once the point struck the stack of bricks, the whole thing exploded into dust.


	3. Chapter 3

Penkral balanced his knife on his forefinger for a while after his training, he spat out another wad of blood before sitting down. His face was sweaty and his body was sore. The young sorcerer went to the basin and stared into it. Nothing showed and Penkral balled his fists in fury, he turned away from the basin and summoned Likilia over to him. The raven immediately came over when its' master summoned her and landed gently on his shoulder. She cawed gently into his ear and Penkral turned away.

"I know, I know," Penkral hissed, "I'm trying."

Another soft caw.

"I've already checked there."

Another caw.

"Whatever."

Likilia pecked him on the head and Penkral sharply poked her beak with his finger.

"Enough."

Likilia ruffled her feathers and shook her head side to side. Penkral moved to the training circle and the shadows in the room escaped their original positions and rose at Penkral's command. The boy raised his hand and the shadows twisted and turned around him until it he completely disappeared.

* * *

In Dave's secret hideout, Balthazar raised his head as he sensed something odd. He moved from the training circle and cast out his sub-conscious until he found what he was looking for. He noticed that the shadows were shifting and bending.

"Dave," Balthazar said cautiously.

Dave looked up from his Incantus and saw the shadows acting up too. He rushed over to Balthazar's side and prepared to cast but Balthazar lowered Dave's arms and both stared as the shadows whizzed together and formed a human figure. A small shadow burst from the human figure and flew around the room. Mist uncovered the flying darkness and revealed a red eyed raven. The human took form and Balthazar stiffened as he saw the teenager. Snowy white hair, yellow hawk like eyes and dressed in completely black clothes and his pure silver ring let off a pearl white glow.

"Hello Balthazar," the teen said in a young dark voice.

"Penkral," Balthazar said, "What do you want?"

"You dead."

Penkral threw a dagger and Balthazar and Dave split quickly as the dagger whizzed passed them and struck a chair. The chair exploded into pure black dust. The dagger turned and went into Penkral's hand at his command.

"Out of practice Merlinian?"

Dave gave Balthazar a you-know-this-guy look and Balthazar nodded.

"It's kind of a long story," Balthazar said.

Penkral's eyes literally flashed a yellow flare and he stalked towards Balthazar.

"Do you not think that the Prime Merlinian deserves to now who his enemies are?"

"You shouldn't even be here."

Penkral balled his fists and thin red flames rose from the ground and individually trapped Dave and Balthazar in separate fire cages. Penkral turned to Dave and said, "You're not much."

Dave was taken back and he said, "Just learned that I was the Prime Merlinian a month ago, give me a break."

Penkral frowned and turned back to Balthazar.

"The Prime Merlinian, Veronica, Morgana gone," Penkral's voice rose as he spoke, "Did you really think that got rid of me? Do you really think that I died?"

"You were suppose to," Balthazar said.

Penkral gave him a nasty smile, "I can't die Balthazar, my father made me immortal to carry on the family blood through the new generations and that is what I shall do."

"Penkral listen to me-,"

"NO! I'm done listening to you Balthazar Blake!"

Dave who was surprised by the teen's expressions and sudden outbursts thought that he might as well join.

"Who exactly are you?"

"Penkral," the teenager said sneering, "The son of Mordred and the soon ruler of the world."

There was an awkward silence and Dave just had to say it.

"What's with bad guys and wanting to take over the world?"

"Silence!" Penkral bellowed.

A thin streak of red fire lashed out at Dave, burning him on this left arm. Dave gritted his teeth and tried to heal himself but the burn was too intensely hot to the touch, and magic only made it worse.

"Elementary skilled healing," Penkral observed, "Very pathetic."

Balthazar looked at Dave who gave a small nod to say that he was alright. Balthazar looked back at Penkral and noticed the raven that was perched on his shoulder.

"Likilia still flies with you?"

"She always will," Penkral said, "I saved her and now she has a debt to pay."

"You have to let her go Penkral, she won't survive."

"YOU KNOW NOTHING OF SURVIVAL! "

The outburst was so strong that the hideout shook slightly and the Grimhold shook out of its' invisibility state. It fell onto the floor and caught Penkral's attention; Balthazar saw it too.

"Penkral," Balthazar said, he desperately tried to get Penkral's attention, "Penkral listen to me, let me help you. I can help Likilia too, but you just have to stop what you are doing and-."

"You had it?"

Penkral's voice stopped Balthazar and he hung his head. Penkral inspected the Grimhold, its' smooth black surface that can haunt anyone's dreams and the human list shape that it took. Penkral's eyes looked at the Grimhold greedily as he picked it up.

"Do you know what I can do with this?" Penkral asked, his voice was shallow and haunting.

"Penkral…,"

"I can surely rule with this by my side."

Balthazar had enough. He held out his palms and a column of ice shot towards the fiery bars but it melted a few millimeters away.

"I can imprison all my enemies," Penkral said completely dazed, "I can imprison _you_."

Penkral's hawk eyes were on Balthazar now he held the Grimhold before him and sneered at Balthazar.

"Next time you should know who you are messing with Balthazar Blake."

Balthazar felt a tugging in his middle and felt his back arc. He could feel his whole mind go numb along with the rest of his body. Balthazar looked at Dave who was trying furiously to escape his cell, using every attack he was taught but nothing prevailed. He looked at Penkral who sneered at him with his haunting eyes along with his wicked grin.

"So long Balthazar Blake."

Penkral was ready to force his magic into Balthazar being imprisoned when something struck him in the back and he lost his focus. He fell to the floor and he felt his fire cells vanished into a _puff_ of black smoke. He looked up to see Balthazar and Dave standing over him, Dave had his hands out ready to cast any spell upon command and Penkral sneered.

"You always do what he says?" Penkral asked. He got to his knees and tried to fully get up but something behind him led him down. Penkral craned his head to see a tall slender woman with jet black hair behind him. She had a stern look on her face and her eyes bore into him as if to say _how dare you attack him!_

"Nice to see you again Veronica," Penkral said calmly, he turned to his head to see another female standing to his other side. She had blonde hair, a tall figure and she was very beautiful to Penkral. She wore a mini skirt under leggings and a tight graphic tee.

"I must be off," Penkral said, "Don't want to wear out my welcome."

The energy that he had built up in his core was suddenly released and in a blinding white flash of light, Penkral and Likilia were gone.

* * *

A/N: _Becky will play a fairly large part in this story as it progresses, but not as big as Likilia._


	4. Chapter 4

Once making sure that Penkral was definitely gone, Balthazar and Dave together placed up stronger defensive spells. Dave watched Balthazar put the Grimhold in its place and cast an invisibility spell over it once again. He looked at the bare spot where the Grimhold was standing and he turned to Balthazar.

"Are you sure it's safe?"

"Yes," Balthazar calmly.

"What's with the bird?"

Balthazar stopped, he looked at Dave and then said, "Nothing."

"But you offered to help it."

"Just a mere distraction."

Balthazar was ready to walk away when he slammed into an invisible wall. He turned to see that his apprentice's dragon ring was glowing.

"He said that I should know my enemies," Dave said slowly, "Well if this guy was trying to get the Grimhold then he is my enemy right?"

Balthazar looked at Dave and said, "You are too young to have any personal enemies."

"What about you?"

"I'm over a thousand Dave, anyway, Penkral was merely¼a troubled teenager when I first saw him. There is nothing you need to worry yourself over."

Dave knew that Balthazar was lying, every sorcerer was a bad liar but Dave didn't make a big deal of it. He had his Incantus after all.

That night, Dave stole his Incantus to his dorm and made sure that he was definitely alone. His roommate was out at a party so Dave knew that he was safe. He opened the Incantus to the _Recent History_ chapters and saw the teenager that attacked them that afternoon._ Penkral discovers Prime Merlinian and his Master._

Dave flipped the pages and came to the _Biographies_ and went down the alphabetical list until he came to Penkral's name. He turned the page to the one indicated and started to read to himself:

"Penkral, born 1500, son to Mordred who turned him immortal at the age of nine. His mother abandoned him at the age of ten and his father vanished the same year leaving him. He met Likilia when he was fifteen and went into hiding around twenty. Rumoured that he was in Italy but then a Merlinian sorcerer spotted him in Japan and tried to take him out but Penkral killed him and left in fear of another attack from the Merlinian side. Penkral then moved to Canada and stayed there for thirty years and managed to train enough just as a Merlinian enchantress found him in an abandoned subway terminal in Quebec. He then fled to Alaska but was run out by three Merlinians who cornered him on the pier.

'At the age of 170, Penkral met Horvath and teamed with him for a while to take out the Merlinian side. After failing, Penkral fled and returned to his home in Italy and stayed there in hiding.'"

Dave closed the book and he sighed, his opponent was nothing more than a Traveling Sorcerer. He opened the book and ran down the Biographies list until he came to a certain name. Likilia. He turned to page 1589 and then looked to find something shocking. There was no picture of Likilia and no biography. There was only her full name: Likilia Kytuiti Orflosyk.

Odd, Dave thought.

He closed his Incantus and decided that he needed some rest, he would consult Balthazar in the morning.

* * *

The next day, Dave arrived at his secret lab earlier than usual and slammed his Incantus on the table drawing attention to Veronica and Balthazar who both jumped at the slam.

"What is this all about?" Balthazar asked.

"You didn't tell me that Penkral was ran out of three different continents."

Balthazar looked at the Incantus and then at Dave and sighed.

"You weren't suppose to take your Incantus home Dave, that is suppose to stay here."

"What is so secret about this guy?"

Balthazar clenched his fists and then said, "You do not need to associate with this boy."

"He's a Traveling Sorcerer."

"A terrible Traveling Sorcerer," Veronica said, "Balthazar you haven't told him?"

Balthazar looked at Veronica but knew that Veronica had officially sided with Dave.

"I'll tell you after training session is done," Balthazar announced and he got up. Dave followed him into the training circle and placed up a defensive shield, preparing to fight.

* * *

In the abandoned building off Broadway Penkral sat on the cold floor and waited for Horvath to enter. He heard whipping sounds and then everything was quiet and Penkral knew that Horvath was there.

"You didn't finish them off I see," Horvath said nastily.

Penkral turned and said, "I will kill him when I'm ready."

Horvath took a strong step forward and Penkral backed up.

"Did you know," Horvath started, his eyes bore into the teen, "That in a Korean army your head would be cut off if you stepped back?"

Likilia flew from her perch and landed on Penkral's shoulder, her wings were halfway up and she watched Horvath's every movement. She gave a sharp caw and narrowed in on the sorcerer.

"Still having your pet come to your aid?"

Penkral flinched and gingerly touched Likilia's back before saying, "She isn't my pet."

"Friends?"

"Yeah."

Horvath snorted and then looked at the boy.

"You're a pathetic excuse for a son of Mordred, you know nothing of your father's magic and you _will_ know nothing."

"I tried!" Penkral shouted, "I tried everything you said and still I can't!"

Horvath raised his jeweled cane and the boy flew into the farthest wall where invisible bonds pinned him so he dangled in mid-air. Likilia flew over to his side but everytime she clawed at the invisible bonds, a powerful shock raced through her body making her weak. Penkral struggled against the bonds but he couldn't.

"What would your father think about this?" Horvath sneered, he liked to see the boy wither in pain and hurt.

"SHUT UP!" Penkral shouted, his voice carried through the building and he was sure that people outside could hear him.

Horvath gave him a sickly smile and then said, "You should have killed that whelp of an apprentice when you had the chance. You're nothing but a little weakling and no better than David."

The bonds vanished and Penkral slide to the floor and landed with a thud. Likilia flew over to him in a blink of an eye and perched on his shoulder. She rubbed her head against his and Penkral felt some of his pain subside. He looked up to see Horvath gone and he was alone all over again. Just like he was those many years ago.

Penkral brushed himself off and with shaky legs went over to the basin and peered in. Her saw the water shimmer and a voice echoed from the basin.

"_You are nothing but a weakling!"_ the voice clearly belonged to a woman, _"You will never have the talents he had, this is all your fault!"_

From the basin came a powerful energy wave that knocked Penkral literally off his feet. But instead of getting up, Penkral laid there on the ground sobbing. His shoulders bounced up and down as violent sobs shook his body as the words of his mother echoed in his ears.


	5. Chapter 5

"He takes the name Penkral Gareth," Balthazar said, he, Veronica and Dave were sitting around the large rectangle table that was off to the side of the training circle. It was forty minutes after training, Dave started to show signs of fatigue and Balthazar didn't want to push him so he said that he will tell of Penkral, "As you have read he was indeed born in the year 1500, and he is the son of Mordred. His mother was a sorceress to a high degree and she was the one who gave Penkral his castor at the age of nine. Mordred didn't know that his wife had done this, but when he found out he decided the place immortality upon his own son to carry the family blood. When his mother heard of this she was infuriated and she demanded that Mordred train the boy himself. Of course Mordred didn't want to and forced a binding spell upon his own wife that she will train Penkral herself.

'During training, his mother pushed Penkral to his limit until he literally broke. After a few months of training, Penkral demanded challenges from every sorcerer and sorceress who crossed his path. He even demanded his father to challenge him but his father shunned him in front of a crowd. At the age of ten his mother was murdered by a former friend who held a grudge and his father vanished.'

'A few years later Penkral ran into Horvath, around the same time I had captured Sun-Lok. I had heard of Penkral and Horvath going across Canada taking out all the Merlinians there but then there was news of Penkral's flee. He had left Horvath to fend for himself against three Merlinians, Horvath survived but he had hunted the boy down ever since.'

'From what I know, after I captured Horvath is when I remembered about Penkral and decided to go after him. I found him but he was too quick and he escaped. I had followed him ever since. Then you came in Dave," – Dave looked up at Balthazar with curiosity - , "After you released Horvath, not only was he bent on freeing Morgana but also hunting down Penkral after he learned that Penkral was in Washington. Without any success he then turned his full concentration on Morgana and the Rising.'

'After the battle with Morgana, news had spread quickly of you killing Morgana Dave, Penkral was the first one to hear about it. He returned to New York and is now pursuing you, or is now thinking of a way to kill you.'"

Balthazar looked up to see Dave's shocked face, he was completely stunned and out of words to reply.

"Dave," Balthazar said, "You must stay away from Penkral Gareth, he is dangerous, he can hold one hell of a grudge and he will stop at nothing to kill you."

Dave's head was spinning from all the information but he secretly placed it in the back of his mind incase he needed it for later. Dave watched Balthazar flip to the _Portraits_ section and he then found the page he was looking for. Balthazar looked up at Dave and sighed as he knew what was on his apprentice's mind.

"Likilia is no one's child Dave, that is why there is hardly anything on her. No one knows where she came from, how old she is, who her parents are or even if she bares a castor. She first appeared in Greece but then she disappeared for a long time and then was later found by a Merlinian in South Korea. She was then taken into a home but she ran away from that the very next day and vanished again."

"Why is she sided with Penkral?" Dave asked.

"From what I heard, Likilia was captured by a Morganian sorcerer who liked to take castors away from those he defeated in battle. Likilia was apparently injured already and she refused to fight. The Morganian was ready to attack when Penkral attacked the Morganian and defeated him. Likilia then did an oath under Penkral's name so that no matter what happens, she will be there to help him to finish his deeds."

Dave was about to ask when a terrible thought came into mind.

"Yes Dave," Veronica said, "Likilia's oath won't be broken until you are dead, then Penkral will have his deeds finished."

Dave felt the blood drain from his face and he felt like being sick. Balthazar noticed and he took in a breath.

"Here we are babbling," Balthazar said, "Veronica, will you take Dave to a bed?"

"Certainly."

Veronica immediately got up and gently led Dave out of his seat and around the corner to where the spare beds were.

Once making sure they were gone, Balthazar closed the Incantus and sighed heavily. If this was true, this will surely test Dave's fight or flight.

* * *

Penkral managed to gather himself up into his normal bad attitude Morganian self. He wiped away the remaining tears and the ones that threatened down his face. Penkral motioned Likilia over and she immediately hopped over and a soft low song rumbled in her throat. Penkral wanted to tell her to save her energy but Likilia didn't give him a chance as she cast her magic around the room and Penkral felt his whole body go at ease. He had never felt so relieved and, he hated to say it, at peace in his life. Likilia stopped shortly after and Penkral patted her on the head and Likilia hopped onto his shoulder.

"Next time you must save you energy," Penkral said, although he could feel his energy strengthen.

Likilia cawed.

"Yes it worked but you must save your energy too."

Caw.

Penkral got up to his full height and then went into the training circle. He took in a deep breath and prepared for shadow teleportation.

* * *

Becky arrived an hour after Balthazar had Dave put to bed. She found him drooling on a pillow in the back and decided to join him until he woke from his sleep. Dave woke about twenty minutes later to see his girlfriend in bed with him and he smiled.

"Afternoon," she teased.

"Hello," he muttered still half asleep.

Both got up and out of bed and went to the kitchen to eat. Balthazar liked to see Dave refreshed and he knew that they were going to have a good progression this afternoon.

"Rest well Dave?" Balthazar asked.

"Very," Dave said looking at Becky.

Veronica came from another room and said her hello to Becky who returned it.

"This afternoon is for training," Balthazar said.

Dave sighed but he knew that he wasn't going to get out of this one.

"That's okay," Becky said, "I have a class this afternoon anyway, see you tonight Dave."

Becky gave Dave a quick kiss and then sprinted off towards the stairs. Dave watched her go until he heard a faint click of the front door locking and then he sighed.

"Dave?"

Dave turned to see Balthazar giving him one of his looks and Veronica holding in a laugh. Dave blushed and then moved from his chair to the training circle.

Outside, Becky drew her coat tighter around her and marched off to the university without even noticing the shadow to her left following her with a bird perched on its' shoulder.

* * *

It took Becky a few minutes to get to the university and then she went through the double doors. Penkral allowed his full form to melt from a shadow into a full being and he conjured up a schedule. Likilia flew from Penkral's shoulder to the top of the school and watched for any Merlinian intruders.

"Good girl."

Penkral felt Likilia's affection rub against him and Penkral went into the university.

Inside, was a large main hall where most of the students hung around during breaks and spares. Penkral noticed Becky sitting by herself on one of the benches and he decided to make a move now. His heart pounded in her chest as he got closer and closer until he was at perfect distance.

"Excuse me?" Penkral asked, he replaced his harsh cold voice with his false innocent one.

The blond looked up to see a teenager standing in front of her holding a schedule paper.

"Do you know where the physics rooms are?"

"What are you looking for?"

Penkral reached into Becky's mind and then found it.

"Physics 101."

"That's actually my class too."

"Really? Oh, I'm kinda new here, so…I really...ah, ha don't know where anything is."

Becky flashed him a pearl white smile and said, "Let's see."

Penkral reached into her mind again and adjusted the words on the paper before handing it to her. Becky studied the paper and she at first looked amazed then she looked up at him and smiled.

"You have the same classes as me."

"Really?" Penkral knew that this was going to be too easy.

"Yeah, so I can basically show you the whole university."

Penkral smiled, "Cool."

Becky got up and then led Penkral away from the large crowds towards one of the classrooms they had together.

"I didn't quite catch your name," Becky said, "What is it?"

Penkral thought, if she was with Dave and she talked about him there will be no doubt that Dave will know who she is talking about. But no, he wanted to attract attention, he wanted Dave to know who he was messing with.

"Gareth."


	6. Chapter 6

Penkral found Becky a little too happy-go-lucky at first, but if he were to go about his plan he would have to befriend her which meant going along with the peppiness. He could sense Likilia's source around him and her laughing. Penkral frowned and tried to ignore her.

"So…this is the Physics 101," Becky said in her usual happy voice.

Penkral looked at the large room and an electric pulser was in the middle of a table. Becky looked like she was going to burst and Penkral asked what.

"Dave is coming," Becky said, "He usually comes to perform experiments and give lectures."

Her voice drooped at lectures but far more than that, she seemed happy all together. Penkral on the other hand panicked inside. He wasn't ready for this and he definitely didn't want Dave to see him right this moment.

"Um…excuse me."

Penkral immediately got up and walked out of the classroom just as Dave was coming in.

Outside the classroom Penkral took in a deep breath, maybe he could disguise himself with the morphing spell. Penkral looked around to see if anyone was around and he saw no one. He allowed his magic to flow freely throughout his body and then he felt his whole body tingle and shift. He could feel his bones lengthen, shorten and then snap. An enormous pain rushed through him but Penkral took ina calm breath and exhaled. Penkral flexed his body and then he heard a snap and he jerked upward. Penkral didn't want to know what his figure was and he really didn't care. Penkral pushed his sub-conscious out towards Likilia to make sure she was still at her post and that she could hear him before going in.

* * *

Inside he saw Becky turning around but then turning back since she didn't see her new friend Gareth. Penkral sat in the very last row by himself which was fine with him and then he looked around to see students paying attention to Dave who was now going into his lecture about charged electro magnetic atoms. He droned Dave out and then his new brown eyes literally flashed and Penkral bore into Dave's mind.

Memories, images, and spells flew into Penkral's mind. He pushed them all away as he continued to search through Dave's mind. He clenched his fists as he concentrated on going in deeper and farther. He saw, though what Dave saw, Dave defeating Morgana with mere plasma bolts. Penkral thought it was a down right outrage to be defeated by such attacks, but Penkral pushed that aside too. He wanted to get deeper inside his opponent's head he wanted to know what made Dave tick what his deepest secrets were.

As Penkral went in further, Dave felt a jolt hit his brain and he flew backwards. Penkral felt his own body being pushed into the wall and he groaned in pain.

Mind barriers, Penkral cursed under his breath.

Students got up to help Dave and Penkral decided that it was time to leave. He rushed out of the classroom and to the nearest bathroom to be sick.

* * *

Inside the bathroom, Penkral placed defensive shields over the entrance, windows and any other possible ways to get in before throwing up. Penkral felt a massive pain pierce his head. Penkral plugged a sink then waved his hand over a sink and cold water filled it within seconds. He stuck his whole head into the water for a few seconds and felt relief. Penkral went back up for air and then repeated the head dunking for a few minutes longer. Once feeling better, Penkral sighed and then looked in the mirror and froze.

Staring back at him was a shoulder-length black haired, brown eyed teenager. His face had a few scars on it, he was a few inches taller and more muscular.

Whose body is this? Penkral wondered.

Penkral leaned forward towards the mirror and then realized what he had morphed into. He backed up in absolute horror for what he had turned himself into was Mordred at the age of seventeen.

* * *

The professor had canceled the rest of the class and even left himself. Becky was the only who stayed behind to help Dave.

"Are you alright?" Becky asked.

Dave waited until they were definitely alone.

"No," he said, "My mind barriers have been broken threw."

Becky looked confused and Dave explained, " Balthazar told me to place shields over my deepest parts of my sub-conscious if any enemy were to enter and try and find out information."

"And it had been broken?"

"Yeah."

Becky helped Dave up and said, "Let's get you back to the hideout."

* * *

In the bathroom, Penkral shifted back into his original form and looked up. He could see faint signs of his father's expression in his own. He could see the sharpness of his father's ferocity in his own eyes and Penkral looked away. He didn't want to be like his father, who had abandoned him at such a young age. Penkral wanted to be a more powerful and stronger sorcerer than his father ever was. Penkral closed his eyes and looked through the information he received from Dave's mind.

Useless, he thought, plain useless.

There were only spells, short memories of him and Becky and then...his childhood? Penkral took in a breath and then exhaled as he forced the memory to become clearer. He saw what poor terrified ten year old Dave had seen in the Arcana Cabana, his embarrassments, his failures, and the rest of his miserable life. Penkral wondered where he obtained this information, he then realized that when he had broken their the mind barriers his powers were able to capture imprints of Dave's childhood and teen-hood. Penkral smiled nastily, this was going to be easy.


	7. Chapter 7

Back in Dave's hideout, Becky told Balthazar and Veronica what had happened today in Physics 101. Balthazar listened intently and told Becky to not leave out any details. Dave was only half listening as he tried to put up the barriers around his mind.

"Dave," Balthazar said, "Let's see."

Dave stopped and turned to Balthazar who was getting up.

"What?" Dave asked.

"I want to see if Penkral could have gotten anything important."

Dave's eyes darted back and forth: "I really don't think that is a good idea."

Balthazar stopped and said, "I'm just going to see if anything was invaded and then I'm right out."

Dave was skittish and unsure but he finally nodded. Balthazar came up to him and then placed his forefinger on his apprentice's temples and plunged in as if he were diving into deep water.

* * *

Inside Dave's sub-conscious, Balthazar saw typical teenager things then he saw Dave as a ten year old kid in the Arcana Cabana and felt old pain coming back to slap him in the face. Balthazar saw nothing out of the ordinary and then was ready to leave when a memory floated past him and he looked to see four kids mercilessly beating Dave. Balthazar winced as a kick was delivered to Dave's unprotected back and another to his chest. As the beating progressed Dave's attackers started calling him vile names that even Balthazar winced at. He then realized that all kids were wearing white uniforms including Dave. A sudden horrible thought came to Balthazar and he pushed himself into the memory and found himself in a psychiatric center. Dave's parents had gone so far as to place him in a mental institute when he had told them about the Arcana Cabana. Balthazar watched helplessly as the four youths continued to beat upon Dave, spitting on him, calling him names, shouting insults and so on until a herd of feet could be heard.

"Let's go dude!" a blond haired boy cried.

His friends followed him out of the room and away from what they have committed. Balthazar looked in time to see nurses and doctors coming in. One left to call for help while the others fussed over Dave and tried to pull him over onto his back. Dave tried to push them all away until one took out a syringe and dug it into Dave's arm. The boy thrashed until the sedative was completely in and then he was motionless like a statue. Balthazar looked on at the horror and then felt himself being pulled out of the memory and finally, Dave's mind

* * *

Balthazar looked up and blinked to see everyone but Dave looking at him. Dave's back was turned on him and Balthazar didn't need to read him mind on why. Veronica rubbed Balthazar's back as he started to feel heated and sweat raced down his head. His mind was still trying to wrap around what had happened to Dave.

"Dave," Balthazar said gently, he tried to touch Dave but Dave got up in such hurry that his chair was knocked backwards.

"David!" Veronica cried, her and Becky went to comfort him but Balthazar pulled them both back. No one dared to speak for what seemed like forever. Veronica and Becky looked down at Balthazar who was shaking slightly and trying to think on what to do.

"What happened?" Becky asked, "What did you see?"

Balthazar didn't hear her question, he was so concentrated that his mind was only on one thing. If Penkral had managed to get that information, that memory, then Dave is more than finished.

* * *

In the abandoned building off Broadway Penkral sat on a cylinder block waiting patiently for Horvath. This was the boy's first time he ever called on Horvath, but he wanted to show the sorcerer that he had what it took to be like…no… to be better than his father. Likilia was perched on her stand as usual and then her head snapped towards the large shadows that loomed in the corner and Penkral knew that Horvath had arrived. Dark tendrils tied together and shifted into a full grown man and Horvath stepped out into the faint light.

"What did you call me for child?" Horvath asked in a bored tone.

Penkral didn't like being called a child but he did not ask Horvath to be here only to call him child.

"I have obtained something from Dave."

Horvath's eyebrows raised, "Have you now?"

"Yes."

"Where is it?"

Penkral tapped his head and Horvath looked confused then he caught on.

"You broke through the mind barriers?"

"Yep, and got something that will really make Dave tick."

Horvath sighed, "And what might that be?"

Penkral looked around and then explained, "At the age of seventeen, Dave's parents placed him in a mental hospital since they thought he was more than delusional. He kept talking about that day at the Arcana Cabana when Balthazar first gave him the ring and when he met you. Anyway, at the hospital he was beaten pretty badly by a couple of patients."

Horvath looked at Penkral and said, "So?"  
"So, Dave is still mad about that, I mean his own parents placed him in a mental hospital."

Horvath pondered this and said, "Okay, that is okay. Do you have anything else?"

Penkral shook his head, "Dave had some pretty tough mind barriers on him."

"No doubt."

Horvath walked over and peered into the basin.

"Get away from there!" Penkral shouted.

Likilia cawed and landed on the edge of the basin, her eyes looked into Horvath's.

"You were able to do it."

"I said get away from there."

Horvath studied Penkral's face and then sneered.

"Imagine if he knew what made you tick."

With that Horvath turned and walked into a shadow and vanished.


	8. Chapter 8

Penkral waited until Horvath was surely gone before letting an outraged cry. Dave didn't know what made him tick, but he knew what made Dave. Penkral moved over to the basin and peered in. A swirl of shifting colours is the only thing that looked at Penkral back. The boy clenched his fists and then relaxed.

"I found out," he muttered hopelessly into the basin, "I really did."

A noise echoed from the water and a sudden flash of a woman's face started Penkral. The sorcerer jumped back and a plasma bolt was charged in his hand. Penkral extinguished the bolt and moved back to the basin and peered in.

"I hope you rot in stinking hell!"

Another strong echoing noise escaped the basin and Penkral moved to the training circle. He had taught himself to train by himself, without a Master to guide him. Penkral's Incantus would levitate a few good inches off the ground, then he would start to train. Penkral trained only when he was stressed so that he could distract himself and become stronger, which was almost all the time.

* * *

In Dave's hideout, Balthazar sat at the table alone. Veronica and Becky had gone out to get some groceries and do some extra shopping for some decent clothing for Veronica. Balthazar had declined their invitation and none of them didn't even want to ask Dave after seeing him the mood he was after Balthazar had gone into his mind. As much as Balthazar would have liked company, he liked it even better when he was by himself. Balthazar just needed time alone. He turned to see the door to the spare room was still closed and no doubt locked. Dave had locked himself in there this afternoon after what had happened and hasn't come out since. Even when Veronica tried to coo him out with his favorite meal. Balthazar sighed and rubbed his eyes. Why did this bother him so much? Was it simply because his apprentice was tormented through his whole life even inside a damn mental hospital? Or was it merely that he was concerned for his apprentice's well being now that Balthazar knew what was going on.

Balthazar leaned back and closed his eyes. He saw what he had taken from Dave's mind and scrolled through it. Balthazar watched sadly as he saw Dave at the age of ten being condemned of insanity by his fellow classmates. At the age of thirteen Dave hadn't go to his graduation in fear of being teased and embarrassed in front of parents too. At the age of fourteen, Dave was basically a typical punching bag for jocks, and a victim of the girls teasing, poking and pinching. At the age of sixteen, his parents had taken him to some Dr. Morrison about his insanity and how it had grown into a major problem according to his parents. At the age of seventeen is when Dave was admitted into Psychiatric Center for Troubled Youths.

Balthazar didn't want to see the memory again. He didn't want to go through the pain of watching it but then again, Dave had gone through it in reality and is now probably going through it mentally. Balthazar sighed and looked through the memories. At the age of eighteen, Dave signed himself out of the Psychiatric Center for Troubled Youths and signed up for New York University. At the age of nineteen, Dave made it in based upon his marks he received throughout elementary and high school and complimented as the best student the Physics department had ever had.

Balthazar stopped there. He closed his eyes and he felt his whole body go numb with grief and pain. Balthazar sighed and rubbed his eyes again. Nine years of torment just because of a mistake. Balthazar thought, it was Dave's, he was the one who freed Horvath from the Grimhold. But then Balthazar shook his head; he shouldn't have left a ten year old descendant of Merlin alone with dangerous things around that he could get into. Balthazar got up and went over to the spare room. He desperately wanted to knock on the door, but was he ready to ask Dave what he had seen? Was he ready to tell Dave that he had looked through the rest of his past life to get a good look at the hell he had been placed through?

_You have no idea what Hell is._

Balthazar remembered what he had told Dave that night. You did understand Dave, you did but I was too stubborn to hear it.

Balthazar knocked three times on the door. There was no answer, he knocked again and this time Dave's angry voice called: "What?"  
Balthazar knew that Dave was angry, but there was something also off about his voice. It was shy almost, embarrassment?

"Dave," Balthazar said into the door.

"Go away!" Dave's voice rang.

"Let's talk."

"NO!"

Balthazar placed his hand on the knob and he heard a faint click and he opened it.

Inside were two beds, extra clothing, blankets and other items like medical supplies and such. And in the middle of one the beds was a large lump, that if it unfurled Dave would appear.

"Dave," Balthazar started, "I'm sorry."

A muffled reply came and Balthazar moved and sat on the other bed so he could hear.

"Pardon?"

Part of the blankets Dave used to cover himself with lifted and a shadowed figure of Dave appeared. His eyes were bloodshot and red from crying. His face was slightly red too and fatigue had collapsed on top of him hard. His eyes were only half-open.

"I said I know," Dave muttered angrily.

Balthazar was shocked to hear the youth's reply.

"Dave?"

"I know you're sorry."

Dave went back into hiding and Balthazar shook him to get him back up. Dave sighed and sat up, he wrapped the multitude of blankets around himself as he adjusted himself. Balthazar waited until Dave was done.

"Look," Balthazar started, "I know I shouldn't have gone that far into your mind."

Dave only nodded.

"I have placed up the mind barriers."

Nod.

"Please say something."

Dave was quiet at first and then quietly muttered, "Do you think Penkral found out?"

Balthazar looked at Dave and then sighed, "I can't say Dave."

Dave nodded in understandment and then leaned against the wall. Both sorcerers were silent and then Dave looked at Balthazar.

"I was just embarrassed," he said in a hoarse voice, "I didn't know whether you'd want to train a kid who was admitted into an insane asylum."

"But I did, you had already told me this when I first saw you after ten years."

"Yes, I told you about the torment but not about the hospital."

Balthazar realized that Dave was right and he bowed his head.

"It doesn't matter," Balthazar said, "You're still my apprentice and that is that."

Dave looked up and found himself giving Balthazar a small smile.

"Come on."

Balthazar got up and Dave pushed the multitude of blankets off him and followed his master into the training circle.

* * *

Sweat dripped off Penkral's head and blood dribbled in thin red tendrils out of his mouth. He was exhausted and he managed to sit on the ground without falling over. Likilia watched him from her perch and then flew over and landed on his shoulder.

"I'm okay," Penkral said, "Do not use your magic."

Likilia didn't seem convinced but she didn't use any. Penkral spat out a wad of blood and saliva and leaned back and sighed. He had trained and no doubt that Dave was or has. Penkral looked ahead and eyed the basin.

Don't worry, he thought, I'll find a way to get her and then I'll do it.


	9. Chapter 9

When Becky and Veronica returned they saw that Dave had finally come out of the room and Balthazar and Dave sitting around the table eating the stew Veronica had made. Becky was the first on to squeeze Dave to death and Veronica gave Dave a small hug and then sat beside Balthazar.

"Glad to see you out of that stuffy room," Veronica said.

Dave nodded and then turned to Becky and smiled.

"Now Dave I want you to try and think back on when the mind barrier was broken, you too Becky," Balthazar said, "Was there anyone out of the ordinary?"

Both thought back but nothing came to them for a while until Becky remembered Gareth.

"Gareth?" Balthazar asked, his voice showed signs of worry.

"Yeah, white hair, yellow eyes and he was dressed all in black."

Balthazar didn't like the sound of the boy, "Did he had a raven on him?"

"No."

Dave looked at Balthazar and they both knew that it had to be Penkral.

"What is it?" Becky asked.

"You have to stay away from him," Balthazar warned.

"Why? What's wrong?"

"Gareth's real name is Penkral," Dave said, "He has been trying to find a way to kill me."

Becky frowned, "Oh….really…?"

Dave nodded, "Pretty much."

"You have to stay away from him Becky," Balthazar said.

"But I can't, he's in every one of my classes."

Balthazar cursed under his breath and Dave turned pale.

"Can't you switch?" Dave asked.

Everyone looked at him and Becky gave him one of her looks.

"Sorry."

* * *

In Penkral's hideout he was twirling his knife between his fingers with skilled practice that the blade didn't slice through his skin. He looked up to see Likilia on the metal beam up above looking down at him. She stared at him with a deadly stare.

"I'm not going to do that!" Penkral said getting to his feet, "You know why I need her."

Likilia cawed.

"Enough, get down here!"

Likilia flew down and landed on the boarded up window sill.

"Now you know why we need her co-operation don't you?"

Caw.

"I'm working on that too."

Likilia hoped onto Penkral's shoulder and pecked him on the head.

"Ouch! Why do you always have to do that?"

Likilia cawed furiously now.

"I not going to do that, I'll be patient….where the hell did you get that from?"

Likilia cawed and Penkral suddenly moved to the basin. Likilia had to dig her claws into Penkral's shoulder just to hang on. Penkral looked into the basin but saw no nothing, just clear water.

"Where are you?" he called into the basin.

A soft echo came from the clear water and Penkral grew furious.

"I just did it yesterday."

Another voice echoed this time a bit louder.

Penkral took his knife in hand and gave himself a little nick on his thumb. He watched as a red pearl form on his thumb, then he carefully turned his thumb over and watched the red pearl fall in. His blood splashed in the surface and spread through the water. Penkral watched as the blood shifted into multicolours and a voice boomed through the room.

"Much better," it said.

Penkral flinched and said sharply, "I didn't call you, go away!"

The colours changed shape and shifted until the face of a woman appeared. She had long streaked hair, black eyes and a smooth youthful face. She had a thin mouth, a pointed nose and wide eyes that stared up at Penkral. Penkral wanted to back up, to smash the connection, but he took in a breath and then looked at the woman.

"I didn't call you."

"No you didn't," the woman said, "Likilia did, two weeks ago!"

Penkral looked at Likilia who immediately flew off his shoulder and to the safety of the metal beams up above.

"You are pathetic," the woman in the water said, "You haven't done anything."

"I have!" Penkral shouted into the water, "You have no idea what I have done for you. All the searching I have done and all the places I traveled just so that I can find the perfect one for you!"

The woman eyed Penkral suspiciously.

"Where is my father?"

"He is not here, he passed through the Gates already. You took too long to reply to his answer."

"He only asked me three days ago."

The woman smirked, "Three days too late then."

Penkral raised his fist to smash through the connection but he felt tears brim up and he lowered his hand. He turned his back to the basin and silently wiped them.

"Don't hide anything from me Penkral," the woman said nastily, "What have you been up to besides child's play?"

Penkral whipped around furiously and then shouted his lungs out at the woman: "YOU THINK I'VE DONE CHILD'S PLAY? I'VE WORKED TO THE BONE FOR YOU!"

There was silence and even the woman looked at the boy in shock.

"I've done everything you've asked mother," Penkral said, "If that's not good enough then I don't see the point in keeping you."

Penkral's mother looked at her son in horror and then her face morphed into pure anger.

"Don't forget who showed you your powers, who gave you your castor, who trained you, who brought you into this god forsaken world!"

"Who abandoned me!" Penkral added, "Don't you dare forget about that!"

"I trained you! I showed you who you are."

"You were bound to it by dad's spell, you had too."

The woman was very quiet but she calmed herself.

"Do you think that I did not do it out of kindness? I was blinded Penkral by my own anger, I would have done it anyway."

But Penkral wasn't listening, he wasn't going to listen to his mother's lies.

"So when can I expect?"

Penkral clenched his fists and turned to the basin, "Whenever I am ready."

Penkra's mother was ready to shout at him again but Penkral waved his hand over the water and her face vanished.


	10. Chapter 10

That night Penkral planned the whole thing out. He would attack Dave's hideout directly and take the Grimhold, trap Balthazar and kill the Prime Merlinian. Likilia had perched up top for most of the day until Penkral called to her.

"Go to Dave's hideout and wait for me."

Likilia nodded and then her beautiful black wings lifted and she flew off. Penkral looked into the basin and then turned away. He'd prove his mother wrong, he'd prove everyone wrong.

"Allow me to help," a dark voice said.

"You better not have eavesdropped," Penkral shouted.

Horvath phased through the wall and appeared at Penkral's side.

"I don't need your help," Penkral muttered, he was ready to leave but Horvath's cane dropped onto his shoulder.

"You do," Horvath said quietly, "Three against one doesn't seem fair, I know what you are after boy."

"No you don't."

Penkral moved Horvath's cane off his shoulder.

"Why her?" Horvath asked, "Bring back your father, he will be able to train you properly."

Penkral looked at the ground and then glared at Horvath and said, "I made my choice."

"Pathetic choice."

Penkral frowned and said, "You want to help me, you listen to me. Got it?"

Horvath nodded while_ his own_ plans worked in the back of his head.

"Got it."

* * *

That night, Dave had decided to stay at his hideout instead of going back home. Becky on the other hand did have to go home after her father called. They kissed each other good-night and Dave watched Becky leave.

Later that night, Dave had stayed up for some extra reading of his Incantus against Balthazar's wishes of him wanting Dave to get some rest. But Dave couldn't sleep, his mind was too busy and his whole body was awake. So with a flashlight, Dave started to read the Incantus. He got to his fourth page when he suddenly heard something. It was faint, but Balthazar had taught Dave how to direct his energy so that he would be able to hear things far away whenever it is quiet. Dave got up and quietly opened the door and peered out. He saw nothing out of the ordinary but didn't take any chances and held his hand out before him as he allowed more energy to charge the defensive spells. A sudden zapping noise followed by a shriek filled the hideout and Dave was on full alert. He dashed out of his room and went down the hall to the training room.

Halfway there he saw Balthazar and Veronica rush out of their room and they joined Dave.

"Defensives are breached," Dave cried running passed them. Balthazar rushed after him followed by Veronica.

"Are you sure?" Balthazar asked catching up to the youth.

"Yeah, near the entrance gate."

They both raced each other to the training room. As they ran into the room, they skidded to a halt and looked to see an electrocuted Penkral.

His clothes were smoking, blood seeped out of wounds from the electro atoms that tore his skin and he looked pissed than ever. Beside him was Horvath who had a shield around him.

"Clever," Horvath commented, "The electric defense fence."

Balthazar frowned, "What are you doing here?"

"Killing you."

Horvath raised his cane and jabbed it forward. A large ice shard appeared out of thin air and zoomed towards Balthazar who placed up his own defensive shield and sent a column of fire that melted the whole thing.

Dave attacked Penkral directly. Penkarl clasped his hands together and then suddenly opened them. Likilia appeared between his hands and flew at Dave who sent an invisible wave. Likilia dodged easily and then started to scratch furiously at Dave. Dave held his hands out and Likilia flew backwards. The bird regained her focus then flapped her wings at Dave who felt invisible pulses radiate from Likilia's wings.

"The bird knows magic?" Dave cried.

Penkral healed the rest of his wounds and then shoot thousands of pebbles at Dave. Dave tried to raise his shield but the stones were faster and pelted Dave mercilessly. Dave felt the stones, cutting, tearing and scratching not only his clothes but his flesh as well. Dave punched the air and the stones stopped in mid-air and then dropped to the ground. He immediately sent a column of sharp ice shavings towards Penkral who raised his shield and the ice shaving bounced harmlessly off it.

"Pathetic," Penkral said, "Didn't your master teach you anything decent?"

Dave side glanced to see him, Veronica and Horvath in a heated battle literally. All three were glowing different colours, Balthazar's energy was blue, Veronica's was purple and Horvath's was red. Whenever either attacked, it looked like a big ball of energy attacking consistently without stop.

"I know this."

Dave felt energy flow through his whole body and then he raised his hand. A sudden pulse of white energy blinded

Penkral while also sending him flying backwards into the table. Penkral replied with a power pulse but Dave deflected it and sent it towards Horvath. Horvath's red energy died down immediately as the power pulse struck him dead center. Penkral got up and was ready to attack Dave when he wasn't looking but Balthazar sent a cannonball of his kinetic blue energy at Penkral who was shot back into the far wall. Penkral sent his detector out to find the Grimhold. Dave tried to disperse it but the detector found the prison and Penkral raised his hand to summon it. Dave opened his hand and imagined a line that connected from the Grimhold to his wrist. Dave jerked his arm backwards and the Grimhold flew out of Penkral's summoning spell into his own hand.

"No fair!" Penkral cried, he got up and sent a line of plasma bolts.

Dave was ready to deflect when Balthazar jumped in and shielded both of them. Then once the line of bolts was out, Balthazar and Dave sent a large combined attack, which were a power pulse and a plasma bolt. With the power pulses extra kick, the plasma bolt flew almost at the speed of light which made it hard for Penkral to defend himself.

All five bolts struck Penkral in the chest and he flew back unconscious. Balthazar was ready to do a final attack when Likilia flew down and landed on Penkral's shoulder. As soon as her claws touched Penkral's body, they vanished immediately. Balthazar looked back to see Veronica flying back from Horvath's attack and then he took vanished.


	11. Chapter 11

Balthazar immediately helped Veronica up as Dave reinforced the defensive spells. The woman nodded her okay and Balthazar turned to Dave.

"You better call up Becky."

Dave nodded and then went in the back to make the call. Once making sure that Dave was gone, Veronica started off.

"Likilia...," she said in an whisper.

"I know," Balthazar said in a low voice.

"What happened to her?"

Balthazar sighed, "Much has changed when you were imprisoned Veronica."

"What happened?"

Balthazar closed his eyes and felt Dave's aura around the corner talking to Becky about a date for next Saturday. HE looked at the ground, then at Veronica who had a weak look in her face. He looked away and said, "It was after Likilia had made an oath under Penkral, the Merlinians heard that she was terrorizing Lyon, France. So I went there….."

* * *

_Balthazar turned around the corner to see a small girl dancing in the ashes of a burnt down building. Her black dress and cloak followed her swift movements and more tendrils of fire shot out in every direction. Balthazar clenched his fists and felt them go cold. He waited until another burst of fire shot out of her hand before making his entrance. He raced up and extinguished the flames just before they could burn down anything else. Balthazar could feel the girl's aura drop and he watched her turn slowly towards him._

_The cloak hood covered most of her face so he only saw her thin mouth and her pale skin. Her hands were thin and bon and her clothes fit loosely over her thin frame. Her green emerald drop pendant castor glowed menacingly._

"_Who are you?" Balthazar asked, he placed a shield around him._

_The girl only looked at him from beneath her hood._

"_Speak!" _

_Suddenly, an invisible force smashed through Balthazar's shield as if it were never up, and Balthazar was sent flying into the air. The girl turned away from the Merlinian and was ready to take up her duty to destroy when Balthazar sent rock spheres towards her. The girl quickly turned and smashed them to dust and sent thorns towards Balthazar who placed up a shield just in time. _

"_Where is Penkral?" Balthazar demanded._

_That got the girl talking as she looked straight at him through her hood._

"_He isn't here, but I can be of service."_

_Without warning, the girl threw back her cloak so that it opened fully around her and millions of daggers shot towards Balthazar. The Merlinian sent a tidal wave of wind that smashed through the daggers but died once it got to the girl._

"_Is that all?" she asked._

_Balthazar was ready to attack again when Likilia suddenly disappeared in a mist of black and then reappeared as a raven. Her wings were great, her body was sleek and her red eyes stared Balthazar down. _

_Transfiguration, Balthazar thought._

_Balthazar knew some techniques and spells against sorcerers morphing into animals, but he didn't know much. Likilia nose dived him and she opened her mouth. A column of flame burst forth and scorched Balthazar's clothes._

And she can use her powers, great.

_Balthazar got up and looked as Likilia's form expanded and she shifted back into human._

"_From a Merlin apprentice," the girl stared, "Very poor."_

_Balthazar punched the ground and thorny vines shot at Likilia, slicing and dicing through her. Likilia sent a blind shot of flames that destroyed the vines easily. But she was bloody and hurt extremely bad. The thorns were also poisoned._

"_Where is Penkral?" Balthazar asked, "I'll heal you if you tell me."_

_The girl gave him a nasty grin and Balthazar's eyes widened. The clear poison oozed out of her wounds and onto the ground before her. The wounds on her whole body started to heal as the skin intertwined and stitched together. She took in a breath, then exhaled slowly as the large gashes and cuts healed within seconds. _

Expert healer.

The girl pushed down towards the ground, and she shot towards the sky. In mid-air she shifted into a raven and flew at the speed of light towards Balthazar. Balthazar knew that his energy was draining and he couldn't keep up with this.

"_I'm sorry," he muttered._

_The raven had sensed Balthazar's aura as it came to a halt and then looked at Blathazar with wide eyes. A tingling feeling went through its whole body and red tendrils wrapped around the raven's body. _

"_Chwenizek."_

_The raven fell to the ground and twisted in the tendrils wrapped around it, but nothing worked. The tendrils eventually faded off the raven and it got up, infuriated. It flexed its wings and tried to shift back to human form._

"_You can't," Balthazar said simply, "You can't do any more harm to the human world, you will remain in you own world until you are free of Penkral's deeds."_

_The raven cawed furiously and it flew off in a disoriented fashion._

_

* * *

_

Veronica was silent and so was Balthazar.

"I didn't know that killing Dave and imprisoning me was going to be part of Penkral's deeds," Balthazar said, "I thought that if Likilia was in raven form she would only be able to do limited things under Penkral's command."

"Why wouldn't Penkral just kill you and Dave?" Veronica asked.

"So that Likilia could have her revenge no doubt."

Veronica was about to say something when Dave walked in. He noticed that Veronica and Balthazar were a bit more quiet then usual and asked, "You guys okay?"

"Yeah," Balthazar lied quickly, "We're fine."

* * *

A/N: _Short yes, next chapter will be longer. This chapter was mainly a brief history about Likilia and how she came to be a raven. Spitfire47_


	12. Chapter 12

Penkral stared into the basin of swirling colours. His hands shook as he gripped the basin sides as if it were the only thing keeping him on Earth. His eyes were bloodshot and around his eyes were red which indicated he was crying. Blood trailed down his hand slowly and dropping into a small puddle on the floor. He tried not to look behind him, he didn't want to see the smirk on Horvath's face.

"You can't!" Penkral wailed into the coloured water.

"I can Penkral," a sharp voice returned, the image of his mother appeared and she glared him down, "Until you have a proper body then you will oath under Maxim."

Penkral's mother was the only one who called Horvath by his real name.

"You will do as he says until you can find me a body."

Penkral gripped the basin sides so tightly, that small spider cracks appeared underneath his hands.

"Penkral...?"

"Yes...mother."

Penkral's mother's image vanished along with the rest of the colours that made up her feature. Penkral released his grip on the basin and repaired the cracks. He continued to stare into the clear water, ignoring the roar of flames that erupted behind him.

"Likilia."

The raven flew to it's masters shoulder immediately and placed it's head on his cheek. A single tear of anger hit Likilia on the head and she could feel Penkral's anger and rage within that single tear.

"Find out where Becky lives," Penkral instructed, "When you do, come back immediately and tell me."

The raven cawed and then lifted off Penkral's shoulder and vanished into the darkness.

Penkral turned and saw Horvath waiting patiently for him. The Morganian Pentacle was already burning it's blood red flames and Horvath was in the middle of it. Penkral stepped into the circle and looked at the symbols burn brightly.

"Ready?"

Penkral didn't answer, instead he took in a breath and looked Horvath in the eye.

"I, Penkral Gareth, swear myself upon thee, Maxim Horvath."

* * *

Likilia knew why Penkral had sent her away, because he didn't want her to see him oath under Horvath a man he much despises. Likilia flew high in the sky, allowing the wind to blow through her small sleek body. The thought of seeing Balthazar made her tense and anger filled her body. The nerve he had to actually live all those years as a human while she stuck in a raven form. She angled left and then spiraled down to a crab apple tree in front of a tall large house.

Likilia closed her eyes and spread her sub-conscious around the neighbourhood and then took off after an unsuccessful finding. She continued to go down the rows until she found herself wobbling on the fence and almost landing into an open garbage can. Likilia shook her small black head and looked around with her red eyes. She always felt slightly woozy after using magic a lot, she hadn't really gotten use to small body equals little energy. Even after using power pulses she would get drowsy and go to sleep while Penkral was training.

Likilia shook her head and felt her senses come back to her clearly.

One more time, she thought.

Her sub-conscious passed through the row of houses and then when it came to the end a familiar voice rang in Likilia's ears.

"I don't know Dave," Becky said nervously, "What could happen?"

Likilia took off from the branch and landed on the fence in front of Becky's house. She looked to see Becky's shadow pace on the curtains. She had her cell phone to her ear and she was talking to Dave.

"What if Penkral found out?" Becky asked, "About the hospital thing...yeah...I know that...but I have him all day tomorrow...no Dave, I'm changing my classes in the middle of a semester...sure fine whatever...I know...okay...sure, okay love you too sweetie."

Becky moved from the window and disappeared into the shadows of the house. Likilia looked at the number of the house and then flew off back to Penkral's hideout.

* * *

Back in Dave's hideout, Balthazar was sipping tea with Veronica reading through a magazine she had found interesting. Dave was sitting, reading the _Recent History_ section of the Incantus when something underneath his fingers started to tingle. The tingling vanished and turned into squirming and movement.

"Ah!"

Dave jumped back in shock as inky tendrils flowed and twisted onto the page. Blots of colour filled in the images and then Dave watched as smaller tendrils moved down and created the caption. Balthazar had looked up to see hwat had shocked his apprentice and too watched as the image and caption flowed onto the empty space in the page within seconds.

"What is it?" Veronica asked, looking up from her magazine.

Balthazar came over and saw what Dave was seeing.

_Penkral Gareth oaths under his new Master, Maxim Horvath. _

"Not good," Balthazar said.

Dave watched as his master moved to the coat rack and slipped into his black duster.

"Where are you going?" Veronica asked.

"To visit Horvath."

"I'm coming."

"No."

Veronica stopped halfway and gave Balthazar a confused look.

"Stay here, Dave and I will find him."

Dave jumped up from the table and put on his own jacket.

"We'll be fine," Balthazar said walking out.

"I'll make sure he doesn't blow up too much," Dave promised.

* * *

"Again!"

The command struck Penkral like a ton of bricks. He had already perfected at manipulating air but his techniques didn't seem fit to Horvath. Penkral raised his hand and a small column of wind twirled into a ball that collected up the dust and small object that had been lying around. Penkral concentrated and the orb slowly froze over, trapping all the wind and object in an icy prison. Penkral watched as the wind and object still flew around in the ice sphere but it was contained no doubt.

Penkral took a strong fighting stance and then pushed the wind ice orb towards Horvath who had a shield cast over him. The orb slammed against the shield and shattered into a billion little pieces. The object that had gained momentum punctured through Hrovath's shield but didn't quite break it. Penkral didn't wait for his master's command and sent a fire orb that was encased in rock. The rock broke through the shield and the fire nearly burned Horvath, but he gained control of the fire and sent it towards the wall where it exploded leaving a large black scorch mark.

Penkral looked at Horvath who didn't seem impressed at all. More like disappointment spread over his face.

"You can't even control the elements inside," Horvath said, "You know what I could have done with the fire?"

Penkral clenched his fist so hard that blood seeped through the creases.

"Never mind, take a break."

Penkral walked past Horvath in a fury and slammed the door as he went out the door.

* * *

Outside, Penkral spat out a wad of blood and saliva before screaming in rage. His voice carried and he knew that people would hear him, but he didn't care. He was too mad at Horvath to care about anything. Penkral sat on the ground in the alleyway beside the hideout and took in some deep breaths. He tried to calm himself down but he was just too angry. Angry at his mother for making him oath under Horvath, his father for passing through the Gates, Horvath for calling his training pathetic, Balthazar for his stupid success and haughtily attitude, and Dave. Most definitely Dave. Penkral closed his eyes and remembered the memory he had obtained when Dave's mind barriers broke. He remembered seventeen year old Dave getting the crap kicked out of him by four mental patients. Penkral knew that he could definitely use this against him. Get into his head, destroy Dave from the inside out and finally kill the Prime Merlinian.

A caw caught Penkral's attention and he looked up to see Likilia fly towards him. Her wings beat furiously as she nose dived towards him and then she landed on his shoulder.

"You found it?" Penkral asked.

Likilia cawed.

"Where?"

Likilia pressed a wing against Penkral's head and Penkral saw the number and the street flash before his eyes.

"We must go at once!" Penkral declared getting up with new found energy inside of him.

Likilia cawed and nodded her head over to the abandoned building where Horvath was still waiting for him inside.

Penkral clenched his fists and simply said, "He has no power over me."

Penkral walked in the opposite direction towards Becky's house.


	13. Chapter 13

It had been more than an hour since Penkral had stormed off. Horvath was sitting on the bench waiting for his new apprentice to come back. He shook his head, why did he even bother training the boy? He was an annoyance and a punky know it all who thinks that the world revolves around him. Horvath sighed and then looked around the place. It was not as elegant or tidy to his liking but Horvath knew that for a Travelling Sorcerer, you couldn't ask for much.

"Hello Horvath."

The older sorcerer brandished his cane and pointed it at the intruder.

"Balthazar!" Horvath cried he wasn't expecting his enemy to find him.

"I heard you got an apprentice."

Horvath prepared to cast.

"Where is he?"

Horvath arced his cane and a thousand ice crystals shot towards Balthazar, a sudden burst of flames melted the ice and Horvath turned to see Dave standing behind him.

"Isn't it funny?" Horvath asked, "You only fight when your master is around."

Dave prepared to attack.

"NO!" Balthazar shouted.

It was too late. Dave had shot a large plasma bolt at Horvath who deflected it easily. The older sorcerer shot a lightning bolt at the Prime Merlinian who was caught in the chest and thrown backwards. Horvath didn't stop there, he turned and sent spikes shooting from the ground and encasing Balthazar in a spiky prison.

"Horvath!"

Horvath ignored him and turned to Dave who was getting up.

"Show me everything you got."

Dave started off with earth manipulation. The concrete rose and Dave punched it sending a large chunk of concrete towards Horvath who just in time placed a shield around himself. Dave continued to shot concrete at Horvath until he was out. Hovath sneered.

"Now it's my turn."

A large pressure fell on Dave's back and he felt like his bones were being pressed and ground together. He could feel the pressure continue in the back of his eyes and he felt like his head was going to explode. Dave felt small beads of sweat drip down his face and onto the floor. Blood oozed down his arms as his skin started to slowly tear, making Dave grit everytime his flesh opened. His eyes turned bloodshot and his whole body became numb with pain.

Dave looked over to see Balthazar trying to smash his way through the spikes but one almost caught him in the throat and vines started to wrap themselves around Balthazar's legs and arms. Dave struggled to maintain focus, but it was hard when the pressure of a thousand tons weighed on his brain.

"Feel it?" Horvath asked mockingly, "The pressure, the torture, the pain?"

Dave tried to cast something but he couldn't lift his own hand without wasting his energy.

"You can't fight it David."

Horvath raised his cane and Dave felt his whole body moving upward, following the movements of Horvath's cane.

"You know this pain don't you?" Horvath asked, "Remember it David?"

Dave desperately wanted to break free of Horvath's spell and strangle the older sorcerer with his bare hands. But his energy was practically gone and he had to use it on just focusing on staying alive.

"Penkral so desperately wants to kill you himself," Horvath said in his dark voice, "So…I'll save a little for him."

The pressure released all at once and Dave crashed to the floor in a heap.

The spikes and vines around Balthazar vanished and he raced towards Dave. Horvath watched as Balthazar knelt over his apprentice and felt his faint pulse.

"You know what I'm talking about, don't you Balthazar?" Horvath asked, "The pain."

Balthazar wanted to rip Horvath to shreds but by the time he turned around, Horvath was gone. Balthazar turned his full attention to Dave who was in a fetal position on the ground. He saw Dave's body flinch every few seconds.

"Dave," Balthazar said gently.

The boy didn't respond. At the most gentle of touches, Dave would flinch, as if he were shocked by a thousand volts. Balthazar looked down helplessly at Dave. He did know the pain Horvath had placed upon Dave; he knew what Horvath's intentions were. Balthazar watched helplessly as Dave went through the pain he felt when he was mercilessly beaten at the Psychiatric Hospital for Troubled Youth.

* * *

Penkral made it to where Becky was and stopped in front of her house. It was small, white with blue shutters and a small garden in the front. Simple small house. Penkral looked at Likilia who nodded and then Penkral stared to walk forward towards the front door. Likilia flew off his shoulder and onto the top of the house. Penkral spread his sub-conscious at the house and felt only one aura in the whole house. Becky Barnes. He knocked on the door and then waited for Becky to open the door.

"Gareth?" Becky asked, her face turned slightly pale.

"Can I come in?" Penkral asked.

"I"m not sure if that's a good idea," Becky said quickly making something up, "My parents are home and-."

"No one is home Becky, except you."

Becky froze and looked at Penkral.

"How do I know? Well...lets just say that I some talents."

Becky backed up and quickly slammed the door. Penkral sighed and thought about ignorant humans and how difficult they can be. Likilia flew down from the house top and landed on Penkral's shoulder. Penkral raised his hand and the door flew open and he walked in.

* * *

At Penkral's hideout, Dave managed to sit up straight. Balthazar healed his wounds that left large spiky scars along his arms and legs. Dave looked at the ground and then Balthazar came up behind him.

"Are you alright?" Balthazar asked, he secretly cursed himself for asking such a rectorial question. Of course Dave wasn't alright.

"We should go," Dave muttered.

Balthazar bent to help Dave up, but Dave just waved his master away and he winced as he got to his feet. They were ready to leave when Dave's cell phone started to ring.

"Hello?" Dave asked, "Becky?...yeah...he's here too why?...WHAT?...I'll be right there!"

Dave snapped the phone and then ran out of the door.

"Dave!" Balthazar called after him.

"Penkral found out where she lived, now he is trying to kidnap her," Dave explained hurriedly, he needed to get to Becky's house fast. Balthazar snapped his fingers and his 1935 Rolls Royce Phantom drove up to the curb.

"Hop in."

* * *

Becky was hiding in the basement in the dark. She had just gotten off the phone with Dave when the door to the basement opened. Light shone and Becky tried to make herself small. Two small dark red eyes stared into the darkness and Becky tried to lean down farther without making any noise. She knew that it was Penkral and Likilia who too was dangerous according to Dave and Balthazar.

"Hurry up guys."

Balthazar definitely went over the speed limit and raced through the rows of cars ignoring the stream of horns and curses that followed.

"How far?"

"Just a little more," Dave said.

Balthazar turned down the neighbourhood and then Dave pointed to the small white, blue shuttered house.

"There!"

Balthazar screeched the vehicle to the curb and parked.

"Let's go."

They both got out and ran over the lawn. Dave almost made it to the concrete steps when a searing pain gripped his stomach. He gave out a sharp cry and fell to the ground. Balthazar turned to see Dave clutching his stomach in pain, blood seeped through his shirt.

"Dave," Balthazar said.

He knelt down and tried to calm the boy.

"Hold still."

Dave tried to do what Balthazar was commanding but the pain was just to overwhelming. Balthazar managed to lift Dave's shirt up halfway to see a large gash that was a sickly colour of green. Balthazar placed his hand an inch over the wound and he could feel the poison run through Dave.

"Dammit!" Balthazar cursed.

Dave tried to get up but another flash of pain only sent him back sprawling on the ground.

"Get Becky," Dave said, blood started to ooze out the corner of his mouth.

Balthazar looked at Dave. He tried to heal the wound but Balthazar didn't have the energy to heal something as extreme as that.

"Balthazar, please."

Balthazar looked at Dave who looked at him with a pleading look.

"I'll be quick."

Dave watched as Balthazar ran into the house. He looked down at the wound and tried to concentrate on breathing.

* * *

Inside the house, Balthazar not only planned on killing Penkral, but Horvath too. He raced throughout the house and then heard a sudden shriek from downstairs. Balthazar raced down to the basement to see Penkral and Likilia surrounding Becky who looked at them with terrified eyes.

"Hey!" Balthazar shouted.

Penkral turned to see Balthazar standing there with a fireball in each hand. His eyes narrowed on Penkral.

"Balthazar," Penkral said, his voice shook but he then quickly regained himself, "What are you doing here?"

Balthazar threw both fireballs and they took Penkral by surprise. One exploded on his jacket and the other one just nearly missed his ear and exploded a box full of papers. Balthazar quickly threw a water orb on the flames and then sent and invisible force that knocked Penkral backwards.

"Becky," Balthazar said, "Dave needs you."

Becky's eyes widened and she ran past Balthazar and up the stairs. Balthazar waited until Becky's aura was gone before he bore his eyes into Penkral.

"You gonna do it?" Penkral asked, "You gonna kill me?"

"I have the right mind too, Likilia will be free and you will be dead."

Likilia flew towards Penkral and spread her wings and cawed angrily at Balthazar.

"She wouldn't like that Balthazar, haven't you already caused her enough pain?"

Balthazar gave Likilia a sympathetic look and then sent the raven flying to the wall. Invisible bonds wrapped themselves around Likilia's wings and small body, pinning her to the wall.

"You're hurting her!" Penkral shouted, his voice changed from anger to almost fear.

"I know what you are planning Penkral and it needs to stop," Balthazar said, "Why bring her back?"

"Because she said that she'd teach me the secret Morganian Ancients."

Balthazar, who was ready to attack, stopped in mid-air and the spell dispersed. Morganian Ancients? He had heard of them and knew that they were very powerful.

Morganian Ancients were created by a Morganian Spellsmith, Kevick Morri, who had a deep hate for Merlinians. He had created three powerful spells that can only be controlled and summoned by Morganian power. The Ancients were suppose to bring chaos, torment and fear to those who were affected by the spells.

"I could rule with the spells," Penkral said furiously, "I just need to learn them."

Balthazar shook his head, "Penkral, you have to stop relying on your mother. She never loved you, she only fed you lies."

"NO! She promised she'd teach me and her and I will rule the world together."

"She's only saying that so that she can be free and not have to pass through the Gates."

"Shut up!"

Penkral sent ice shards towards Balthazar who deflected them and then placed a shield around himself.

"Penkral listen to me, I _can _help you, I _can _help Likilia, I _can _making this whole thing stop."

Penkral kept shooting fireballs, ice shards, and small wind funnels at Balthazar. But nothing passed through his shield and Balthazar finally had enough. He took a fighting stance and then punched the air. Penkral flew back with the breath knocked out of him. He laid panting on the floor. Likilia, who had of course seen it, struggled even more against her bonds to fly to her master's air. Balthazar poised for another attack when he picked up another aura...no...two other auras-right behind him.

"I dare you," a dark voice said.


	14. Chapter 14

Balthazar turned to see Horvath standing with Dave slumped against him. Horvath had Dave by the collar and he forced Dave to his feet. Balthazar could see the blood still dripping from Dave's wound and it didn't looked like it was going to stop anytime soon. Horvath gave Penkral a dark look.

"Stupid child," he muttered.

Penkral clenched his fists but didn't look away. He raised his hands and the invisible bonds around Likilia vanished and she flew to him. Horvath turned his attention to Balthazar who looked like he wanted to rip him to shreds.

"I'll give you a choice Balthazar," Horvath said, "Your apprentice here is slowly dying, the poison I set in him is a Crethal venom only found in Europe if you're lucky. You know what Crethal venom does don't you?"

Balthazar looked at Dave who was trying to get out of Horvath's grip but Horvath grabbed the back of his neck. Dave winced as he tried to get away.

"What is Crethal venom Balthazar?" Horvath asked patiently.

"Very rare venom that seeps into the body," Balthazar said through gritted teeth, "It destroys the body from the inside out and literally eats away the insides."

"And how long does your apprentice have?"

"Ten hours."

"And what stage do you think he is at now?"

Balthazar looked at Dave. He was sweating, bleeding extensively from his wound, his skin looked paler and his eyes were bloodshot. Dave looked fatigued and definitely deathly pale.

"Balthazar?"

"Stage 2."

"And how many stages is there too Crethal?"

"Three."

Dave's eyes widened in fear and he looked at Horvath who was smiling nastily at Balthazar who was looking at the ground. Penkral on the other hand looked pissed rather than happy his enemy is dying.

"I was suppose to kill him!" Penkral shouted.

"You waited too long," Horvath retaliated, "You had many chances and you didn't take them."

Penkral tried to talk but his own words got stuck in his throat. Horvath turned to Balthazar and said, "I'd better decide quick," - his cane glowed back - , "You know how impatient I can get."

Balthazar wanted to attack Horvath but he knew that Horvath would immediately kill Dave.

"What do you want?"

"I want you to kill your own apprentice, or take the soul of Terra."

The whole basement was silent. Balthazar just gapped at Horvath, Dave looked like he was on the verge of death and Penkral looked like he wanted to kill everyone.

"I already found someone!" Penkral said, "Becky."

Horvath looked down at Balthazar and then smiled, "Well I guess there is only _one _choice then."

Balthazar's eyes widened in fear and he shook his head, "I won't!"

Horvath took out a small wicked knife from inside his coat and then pressed it against Dave's throat hard enough to draw a line of blood.

"If you don't," Horvath started, "I will and I promise you Balthazar, that this boy will die in much pain."

Balthazar cringed and then looked back at Penkral who wasn't looking at him. Balthazar turned back to Horvath and moved forward. Balthazar tucked his head under Dave's arm so that he could fully support the boy. He moved Dave into the family room and then laid him down. Dave's eyes were fluttering as he tried to stay awake.

"Balthazar...," Dave said, his voice was hoarse and cracked.

"Shh," Balthazar said, "I'm going to help you."

"I know."

Balthazar looked at Dave who had closed his eyes. Balthazar was silently cursing the boy inside, he wasn't making this any better by going along with it.

"Page 1940," Dave whispered faintly.

"What?" Balthazar asked.

"Page 1940."

Page 1940? Balthazar didn't know what he meant, then it suddenly clicked in. The Incantus.

"Go on," Horvath said.

Balthazar gave him a dark look and then placed his hand over Dave's heart and pressed down. Dave's eyes flashed open as his heart suddenly stopped. His breath caught in his throat and blood seeped out the corners of his mouth. Balthazar could sense Dave's aura slipping away from his body. He waited until Dave's aura was completely gone before turning to Horvath. The older sorcerer stepped forward and knelt. Horvath waved his hand over Dave's body and he didn't get any life waves in return. Horvath stood and then motioned Penkral to come.

Penkral, who had been frozen the whole time, moved towards Horvath and stood by his side.

"I must be off Balthazar," Horvath said.

Penkral summoned the shadows to cover him and Horvath. Within seconds they were gone.

* * *

A/N: _Short chapter yes, but the story is definitely not over yet. Spitfire47_


	15. Chapter 15

Balthazar waited a few minutes. He could hear the sirens of the police and ambulance but he stayed where he was, by his apprentice's side. Balthazar too felt no life waves emit from Dave's body while meant he was clearly dead. The older sorcerer sighed and then picked Dave up bridal style and went out the back door.

Outside, Balthazar could hear policemen coming up the front steps and Balthazar laid Dave's empty body on the smooth grass. He raised his hands to the sky and then started to whisper a few words in Ancient. The air tensed around him and Dave as it solidified and then they were suddenly gone just as the police came out the back door.

* * *

Balthazar felt like the wind was being knocked out of him, he squeezed his eyes shut and then he landed on hard ground and he looked to see Dave's body still there in front of him. A noise grabbed Balthazar's attention and he looked up to see Veronica standing there.

"Where have you been?" she asked.

Balthazar didn't know what to say he picked up Dave once more and took him into the Merlinian Circle. The green flames jumped a good few feet into the sky, then burned low to the ground.

"Balthazar?" Veronica asked, she too could only feel one aura, "Is he…"

"Yes," Balthazar replied.

Veronica went to Balthazar but he stopped her from entering and he said: "I think I can bring him back."

Veronica looked at Balthazar incredulously.

"No one has ever brought someone back from beyond the Gates," Veronica said, "Not even Merlin."

"I know," Balthazar said, he looked at Dave's pale face, "I have to try. Who knows, maybe he hasn't gone through yet."

"At least check."

"No, that will take time."

Balthazar opened his arms and each sign took on a different colour. Balthazar took in a breath and he could feel his energy coming back as the Circle healed him. He could feel his own wounds heal and the _lir_ coming back to him.

"He helped me," Balthazar shouted over the roaring flames, "Now I help him."

Balthazar knelt by Dave's body and then started to pray. He prayed to every Merlinian sorcerer and sorceress that came to mind even the ones he wasn't too fond of, and then he prayed to Merlin. Balthazar placed his hand to his mouth and a thin white wispy stream extracted from his mouth. He placed his _lir_ in Dave's body and then continued to pray.

Outside the Merlinian Circle Veronica did the same motion. Her blue_ lir _curled into a ball in the middle of her hand and Veronica pushed it towards Dave. The _lir_ entered Dave's body. Balthazar turned around and nodded. Veronica nodded back and gave him a small smile.

Balthazar turned back to Dave and he took out a small knife. The knife had the Merlinian Circle symbols engraved in it and Balthazar gave one last pray: "Come on Dave, be there for me."

Balthazar took off his coat and sweater revealing his bare arm. He lifted his left arm and he saw an outline of a small pulsing vein right under it. The heart meridian; a vein that leads to the heart itself. Balthazar looked at Veronica one last time. If this failed, then him and Dave were doomed to walk through the Gates together. Veronica allowed hot tears to stream down her face as she watched Balthazar bring the knife up to the vein.

"I love you Veronica," Balthazar cried over the flames.

"I love you too," Veronica said and then she looked at the ground.

Balthazar quickly sliced the blade along the artery. A sudden spray of blood sprayed onto the floor and Balthazar felt his aura slipping away quickly. Blood overflowed in his mouth and poured down the sides of his mouth. He felt his life waves decrease at an amazing speed as great amounts of blood seeped into the engravings of the symbols and burned.

_Good-bye Veronica, I love you._

_

* * *

_

Balthazar felt himself slipping and slipping. He couldn't stop himself from falling for he had nothing to hand onto. There was a pain in his left arm near his armpit and he remembered what he had done.

"Find Dave," he muttered to himself.

Balthazar allowed himself to fall and continue to fall until he finally hit ground. At first it was nothing but darkness and then slowly but surely as Balthazar moved forward a stony road started to form underneath his feet. He could see up ahead a long uneven line of people who were standing around. But there was something different about the people. There was mist emitting from their bodies and then reality hit Balthazar. It wasn't people, it was auras, thousands upon thousands of auras all waiting to pass through the Gates. Balthazar had made it to the living dead. He raced down the long line. People hissed and cursed him, telling him to get in the back but Balthazar ignored them all.

"Dave!" Balthazar shouted, "DAVE!"

No one answered him. Balthazar raced further down until a hooded figure came up to him.

"Back of the line," the figure hissed, it showed Balthazar it's yellowed pointed teeth.

"I need to find someone," Balthazar said.

"So do all these people, now back of the line buddy."

The figure gave Balthazar a shove and pointed to the back of the line.

"You don't know how important this is."

The figure shook his head, "Look I have people from World War II still waiting to pass through the Gates."

"He just died recently, 'bout two hours ago."

"I don't care! Get back."

More figures were starting to come at Balthazar, he didn't know if his powers worked in the Underworld. Might was well try it out. Balthazar gathered his lir and then pushed hi hands out in front of him. A sudden energy wave emitted from his hand and the figure was sent flying backwards. The people in line started to stare at the man who had attacked the guard in awe.

"I just need to bring back one person," Baltahzar said, he turned to the line and shouted, "DAVID STUTLER!"

The line was eerily quiet until someone started shouting back. Balthazar squinted and then saw the figure of Dave about second from the Gates.

"Dave," Balthazar said.

He raced up to the boy and then pulled him out of the line. A sudden hissing went up in the line and the people gave Balthazar cold glares.

"What are you-."

"Becky," Balthazar said, "Becky has been taken."

Dave snapped out of his dead daze and his head was clear.

"We need to get her."

Dave looked around and then said, "Um..where exactly am I?"

"The Gates."

"Right, I'm dead."

Then everything came back to Dave and then he turned to his master.

"I'm really sorry Dave," Balthazar said, "But Horvath would have tortured you before killing you. I couldn't let him do that."

"You still killed me."

"I know and I'm truly sorry about that."

"We're dead right?"

"Yeah...why?"

Dave then lunged at Balthazar knocking him to the ground. The youth then started to strangle Balthazar. Since they both were dead, it really didn't matter.

"That doesn't change that fact that you killed me!"

A sudden hissing noise grabbed both their attentions and the figure Balthazar had knocked down was back on his feet. An invisible force knocked Dave off Balthazar and then he disintegrated.

"Dave!"

Another invisible force made Balthazar skid across the ground and he too felt himself slowly break apart as his body disintegrated.

* * *

Balthazar's eyes flashed open and he was in a tall large room lit by a million floating candles. Books up on books were stacked in high piles along with scrolls stuffed in drawers and texts scattered on the floor. He saw Dave sitting on a truck and walked over to him.

"Look," Balthazar started, "I'm sorry for killing you, but I couldn't let Horvath get at you while you were half unconscious. Please forgive me."

Dave looked like he wasn't paying attention. Balthazar knelt down to the boy's level and he could almost feel distant life waves emit from him.

"Does she know?" Dave asked.

"What?"

"Becky, does she know I'm...dead?"

Balthazar sat beside him and then said, "I have no idea Dave. She was teleported away by Horvath when he found you. I'm not sure if he had told her, probably had."

"Will I ever see her again?"

"That's what I'm here for, I'm taking you home."

"**I think not!"** a new voice thundered.

Dave and Balthazar turned to see a seven foot tall creature leering over them. It had long arms that were so long, the hands dragged on the floor whenever it walked. It slightly slouched and a satchel was hanging from it's bony shoulder. The creature was partially bones anyway, Dave would see the femurs and the calf grind together whenever the thing walked, except for the thin white pasty layer of skin. Small spikes came out of it's spine and it had long fingernails.

"**You two, aren't going anywhere."**

The creature spoke with an old voice yet it nearly broke Dave and Balthazar's eardrums.

"**You two have created a bit of trouble in the Line haven't you?"** the creature said, **"Mr. Blake and Mr. Stutler."**

Dave and Balthazar looked at each other and then at the creature who gave them a toothy smile.

"**Yes I know exactly who you both are. Master and Apprentice. I have seen a fair amount of people like you going through the Gates. Just recently a boy tried to do the same thing as you are doing Mr. Blake."**

Balthazar knew that it had to be Penkral.

"**Now my question to you Mr. Blake is: Why?"**

Balthazar stood tall and said, "My apprentice has a destiny to full fill."

"**You're apprentice already full filled killing Morgana."**

"He has another."

"**Penkral?"**

Balthazar clenched his fists and then turned to Dave who's eyes were wide.

"**Something more important."**

The creature looked at Balthazar and then ahh-ed.

"**I see Mr. Blake."**

"How do you know us?" Dave asked.

"**I know everyone in the world Mr. Stutler, it is my duty to know."**

"Your duty?"

"Dave?" Balthazar said, "This is Orlosico, the Keeper of the Names."

"What na-." Dave stopped as it suddenly came to him.

"**Yes child, every person born or died. I mark down their names in one of these many books, scrolls and texts. Over 6 billion names Mr. Stutler, do you know how confusing it gets? And it never stops."**

Orlosico picked up a feather and dabbed it in ink before jotting down more names.

"**Never stops at all."**

Balthazar looked at Orlosico and said, "I need to take my apprentice with me."

"**Yes, I know. I remember your aura fading a while ago after Mr. Stutler here revived you before you crossed through the Gates. You thinking this as a favour in return?"**

"Of course."

Orlosico sighed and then placed down his feather and the scroll he was writing in. He crouched down to Balthazar's level so that he was face to face.

"**You understand that when you died by Morgana's hand, Mr. Stutler's reason for reviving you were so strong that I could feel his waves reaching my ears?" **- Orlosico looked at Dave - **"The insults were a nice touch by the way."**

Dave nodded and shrugged.

"**Do you understand what I am saying Mr. Blake?"**

Balthazar nodded and Orlosico stood and said in his old voice, **"Then, Balthazar Blake, what is your reason on taking Dave's aura with you to the Surface World?"**

Balthazar turned to Dave who stood and looked at his master in the eye.

"Becky is waiting for you up there Dave," Balthazar said, "Remember? It all started with that blasted note and it ended with it. Dave, you have to come back. You need to save Becky, not me you."

The room was silent and Orlosico looked slightly pleased.

"**Mr. Stutler?"**

Dave turned to the Name Keeper and said, "All my life I've been chasing after Becky, she if my lifeline sir."

Orlosico smiled and said, **"You are therefore lucky. I will allow you another chance in the Surface World, you are dismissed, both of you are."**

Dave felt his body vanish one by one. He turned to Balthazar and nodded.

"**Look after him Balthazar," **Orlosico said gravely.

"I will."

Balthazar took in a breath and prepared to be transported back to the Surface World.

* * *

A/N: _First thing, longest chapter I have ever written. Second, lir is also another word for energy. Third, hope you enjoyed chapter. Spitfire47_


	16. Chapter 16

Dave was the first to wake. He felt as if he were coming out of deep water, reaching for the surface, for air. His aura returned to the empty body and then Dave bolted upward and gasped for air. Veronica saw Dave up and she rushed into the Circle and embraced him. Dave was cold and shaking. His whole body felt numb and he clutched to Veronica for support just sitting up. Veronica patted his head and calmed him down. They looked at Balthazar's empty body and saw the large puddle of blood that dripped from Balthazar's wound on his heart meridian started to draw back into his body. Blood that burned in the fire slipped out backwards and into Balthazar's veins. The wound slowly closed itself and then Veronica and Dave waited as Balthazar's aura returned.

Balthazar felt his own aura reach his body and he too jumped up and gasped for the precious air his body needed. He saw Dave and Veronica come over to him. Veronica embraced him and kissed his head. The numbness in his body passed and Balthazar smiled at Dave.

"Welcome back."

Dave nodded and they fist bumped. Veronica helped both up and to the table where they sat down. Balthazar took the Incantus and started to flip through it to see if he could find any clues as to where Penkral was. Dave felt something heavy in his pocket and he took it out.

It was a small clear crystal bottle. It had golden liquid in it and it was corked. A letter was attached to the bottle and Dave took it off.

"Who is it from?" Veronica asked.

Dave saw no name and then opened the letter. He scanned it quickly and then said, "Orolosico."

Veronica's eyes widened, "As in the Name Keeper?"

Dave and Balthazar nodded.

"You met him?"

"He was the one who brought us back to the Surface World," Balthazar explained, "What does it say?"

"Dear Mr. Blake, Mr. Stutler and Miss. Golorison," Dave read, "I know what you are going after and that I must warn you of the Morganian Sequence. I am pleased to enclose an item that will help you to find what you seek. Don't think you can hide it on me Mr. Blake, I see all. P.S. Mr. Stutler the liquid in the crystal bottle will help with the Crethal poison still flowing in your body."

No one spoke and Balthazar read the letter.

"What is the Morganian Sequence?" Dave asked.

"When Morganian Ancients are used at once, something that was never attempted."

"And never should," Veronica added.

Balthazar nodded.

"What are the items?"

Dave turned over the leather pouch and out came four small dice. Each had its own individual symbol on it and each slightly bigger than the normal sized dice. They rolled onto the table and Balthazar picked on up and examined it.

"What it is?" Dave asked.

"Anim stones," Balthazar said.

"What are those?"

"Stone creatures."

Dave wondered how creatures could be contained in small dice, but then again anything could happen with magic. Dave uncorked the crystal bottle and a nasty sour smell entered his nostrils. He tried not to gag on the smell and he looked at Balthazar. Balthazar nodded and Dave drank the golden liquid.

As soon as he drank it, he felt like he had just drunk a gallon of acid mixed with lemon juice. He tried to swallow it but it was hard as the liquid slowly trailed through his esophagus, getting all the Crethal poison out of Dave's system. After swallowing, Dave felt like his mouth was being used for a scorpion nest. He could literally feel the poison burning in his body as the liquid Orlosico gave him worked. Dave shuttered and then recapped the bottle and set it on the table.

"How was it?" Balthazar asked.

"Terrible," Dave replied with another shutter.

Balthazar paged through the Incantus and then remembered what Dave had told him earlier.

"You said something about page 1904," Balthazar said.

Dave nodded and took the Incantus.

"I found it when I took the Incantus home with me that night."

Dave went to the _Alliances_ section of the Incantus and then flipped through it until he came to page 1904.

"Here."

Dave turned the Incantus over so that Balthazar and Veronica could see. All three bent over the Incantus and looked at the picture of Likilia.

"I found out why she wasn't in the biography section," Dave said, "Because she isn't exactly a sorceress or witch."

They looked at the picture. Likilia had streaked blonde hair, extreme sky blue eyes and she was wearing her usual black dress and black cloak. Balthazar studied the picture more and then he realized what was missing.

"She bears no castor," Veronica whispered.

"She doesn't need one," Dave replied, "Look, she has no degree and she doesn't belong to any side, Morganian or Merlinian."

"What is she then?"

"A Puppeteer."

Balthazar and Veronica looked up at Dave. He flipped the page and in capital letters: PUPPETEERS.

"They are sort of like us except they don't need any castors," Dave explained, "They have the ability to control anything and anyone. They are rare to come across because they can only be found in Mongolia, Alaska and other barren regions of the World. They usually keep to themselves and they don't like people. Some Puppeteers usually like to have one special ability they can control such as air or fire, but most control all. Each Puppeteer carries a certain weapon of their own and has a guardian that looks over them."

Balthazar and Veronica were too shocked to say anything. Dave pointed out a few more things such as, a Puppeteer can change into their guardian and the Puppeteers control things by using invisible strings attached to their fingertips.

"I have never heard of them," Veronica said.

"Because they never wanted people to know," Dave replied, "They like keeping to themselves."

"Then if Penkral knows this that a Puppeteer made an oath under him, he can literally do anything."

Balthazar got up and walked to the door taking his coat with him. Veronica and Dave stood.

"We need to get to Penkral and Horvath before they are able to transfer Terra into Becky's body. Save Becky and then save Likilia."


	17. Chapter 17

Becky was trapped in a room that was shielded by an invisible force that would send a thousand volts through someone's body if they touched it. Her wrist was cuffed and chained to the back wall just long enough that she could get about three inches. Becky had tried desperately to break the chain but nothing worked and only Horvath or Penkral were able to free her. Crusted blood was already covering the cuff and her wrist that was badly damaged from the struggling that she did. She could hear explosions, odd words and other things going on including cursing, and not the spell kind. Almost every five minutes she would hear Penkral calling Hrovath a foul name and a loud _thump_ would come after that which meant that Horvath's patience with the boy was treading on thin ice. Becky pulled at the chain but it uselessly clunked back onto the ground and she sighed. Becky wondered where Dave, Balthazar and Veronica was. They would usually be racing through the doors, especially Dave who would usually help Becky before doing anything else. She heard footsteps coming her way and Becky looked up to see the door open and light flooding in. She shielded her eyes from the bright light and she could hear the cuff being broken off her wrist. Becky felt a hand grab the back of her neck and soon she found herself being dragged into the training room.

Scorch markings, dents and other extreme damage practically made the building look ready to bulldoze. Becky turned to see Penkral repair most of the damage, which meant that it was Horvath who had gotten her. She tried to kick him but Horvath shoved her into the Morganian Pentacle and placed up a force field to prevent Becky from escaping.

"Let me out!" Becky cried pounding at the force field.

Horvath ignored her and finished patching up the training room. Becky watched as the room was fixed and then both sorcerers turned their attention to her.

"Are we going to do it now?" Penkral asked.

"Not yet," Horvath said, "We wait for the others."

"Who?" then it clicked in for Penkral, "But Dave's dead."

Becky's heart dropped and Horvath could sense the girl's distress.

"That is right," he said, "David is probably passed through the Gates by now."

Becky shook her head, "I don't believe you."

"Believe it child."

Horvath turned away from Becky and looked at Penkral.

"Make sure that she doesn't escape."

Penkral nodded as Horvath went out the back door. Becky watched as Penkral moved to the basin and looked in. A voice of a woman echoed through the room.

"We have someone," Penkral said.

"Took you long enough," the woman replied.

"Where are you in line?"

"Third too the Gates."

Penkral and the woman continued talk while Becky kept staring at the front doors.

* * *

Balthazar had sent out his detector and they found out where Penkral's latest hideout was.

"Near the outskirs," Balthazar said, "In an abandoned house."

They sped towards the hideout. Dave was sitting on the far right with his hand on the door lever. Everytime they stopped he would flinch and sometimes he even got the door open before realizing that they weren't there yet.

"Calm down Dave," Veronica said.

"I can't," Dave replied, his eyes scanned the houses intently.

They drove until they came to a few highway signs and then they made it. Balthazar let out his detector and the dark cloud with golden shimmers in it hovered over a dense forest.

"Everyone out!"

Dave didn't need to be told twice as he flung open the door and then headed straight through the forest with Balthazar and Veronica calling for him to slow down.

* * *

Horvath came back a little later with a small pouch in his hand. He opened it and allowed the stones inside to clatter onto the ground. Becky and Penkral watched them sink into the ground and disappear.

"Do you know what those are?" Horvath asked Penkral.

"Power stones?" Penkral asked, "They give energy to the sorcerer or sorceress who breaks them."

"Correct."

Then it clicked in for Penkral and he scowled.

"I don't need help from some stupid stones."

Horvath shook his head, "It's not for you, you ignorant child. It is for when we prepare when Terra rises, she will be weak and we will have no time to do the Morganian Sequence here. We will have to do it somewhere else."

Penkral walked around the training room until he sensed something.

"There here," he said.

"Finally."

The door burst open and there stood Dave. A plasma bolt was already charged in his hand and he fired it at Horvath who took Dave's appearance by surprise. The bolt struck him in the chest and Horvath was sent flying into the farthest wall. Penkral shot a column of ice towards Dave but Veronica placed a shield around Dave and the ice merely pounced off the shield.

"But…how?" Horvath cried, "You're suppose to be dead!"

Balthazar came into view and he had a fireball ready.

"Balthazar, I knew that you had something to do with it."

Dave and Balthazar shot fireballs at Horvath who deflected them. Horvath sent an invisible wave that knocked all three off their feet. Dave got up to see Becky pounding on the force field.

"Now!" Horvath shouted.

Penkral commanded the water from the basin to rise. Horvath got rid of the force field around the Morganian Pentacle and red flames burst around Becky who jumped back in fear.

Dave rushed over but Horvath raised his hand and Dave was lifted from the ground and invisible bonds tied him to the ceiling. Dave struggled but the bonds tightened until Dave was sure he was never going to get his circulation back. Balthazar and Veronica attacked Horvath directly who raised his cane and both were knocked to the ground with invisible bonds holding them down. Horvath turned to the Morganian Pentacle and Penkral slowly dribbled the water into the flames.

A hideous scream echoed all around them and from the red flames came a wispy cloud of colours and the cloud formed into a tall elegant beautiful woman. She had long hair with sparkling eyes and a long flowing gown on. Coloured bangles ran up her arm and one had small emerald studs in it, which Dave took as Terra's castor. Horvath and Penkral closed their eyes and then small black wisps of energy expelled from their bodies and into Becky's. Becky fought but an immediate pain rushed through her body as Terra's form broke apart and entered her own. The black energy that Penkral and Horvath gave Becky pushed out of her body and wrapped around her wrist and ankles, binding Terra's form in Becky's body.

"BECKY!" Dave struggled but he couldn't move at all.

Becky placed her hands to her head as Terra adjusted her from the inside. She gave out a loud cry as Terra's mind overlapped her own, pushing Becky's conscious in the back. Becky tried to rip off the black bonds but nothing worked as the bonds tightened.

Veronica and Balthazar looked in shock as Terra made the last and final adjustments in Becky's body. The girl jarred back and then became limp. Everyone watched in silence as Becky stood and examined her hands.

"Finally." Terra's voice rang out through the house.


	18. Chapter 18

Everyone stared in silence as Terra took absolute control over Becky's body. Balthazar could sense two auras in Becky's body, but one was more brilliant than the other and Balthazar knew that, that aura belonged to Terra.

"You looked shocked Balthazar," Terra said, her icy voice hung in the air, "Are you surprised I'd go this far?"

Balthazar was too shocked for words, but Dave beat him by miles.

"And you," Terra said, her fell upon Dave, "I know all about your love interest for his girl."

Dave wanted to ask how but Terra taped her head.

"What's is Becky's memories, are my memories."

Penkral and Horvath looked in silence and then Penkral broke it by coming up to his mother.

"Mother," Penkral said, "Please we must leave."

Terra looked down at him and then said, "I suppose we must."

Terra went to step out of the Pentacle when her body jarred and twitched. Her body twisted and then straightened and Becky came back to the surface.

"Dave?" she asked fearfully.

"No!" Terra's reply came.

Becky slipped back into her conscious and Terra took over quickly. Horvath went up to her and sent a fireball at Balthazar as he too tried to get to Terra first. Penkral moved his hands in an awkward position and then lifted them. Mist curled around everyone's feet and soon filled the whole house.

"Likilia," Penkral muttered, "To me."

The raven saw everything in the mist, she could see Balthazar and Dave's frantic movements while Veronica tried to clear the mist. She could see Horvath lift Terra in a bridal lift and Penkral leading the way. Likilia landed on Penkral's shoulder and then cawed. Penkral motioned Horvath to follow and they quickly escaped through the back door.

* * *

Inside the mist filled house, Balthazar told Dave and Veronica to duck. He held his hands out before him and all the windows and doors in the house exploded. Glass and pieces of wood flew in all directions and the mist slowly yet surely started to move out. Dave was the first to get up and march out of the house. His face was full of determination and anger.

"Dave," Balthazar said.

Him and Veronica raced to keep up to Dave who was still walking at a very fast pace.

"Where are you going?"

"Where do you think?" Dave asked, he breathed heavily.

"You can't just take after them," Veronica said, "None of us are ready."

Balthazar raised his hand and Dave slammed right into an invisible wall.

"_You_ aren't ready."

Dave got up slightly dazed and then turned to Veronica and Balthazar.

"But I am," Dave said, "Plus what damage can Terra do now that she has to be adjusted into Becky's body?"

"Lots," Veronica said as if it were obvious.

"Dave listen," Balthazar said, "Terra was a sorceress of the 750th degree and she was the second most powerful sorceress next to, of course, Morgana. Those black bands around Becky's wrists and ankles are bands that will help Terra settle in much more quickly."

Dave frowned and looked at the ground, obviously frustrated with what was going on.

"Look, you can't go right after them. We have to wait and then we can attack."

Dave secretly didn't like the plan, but he had no other opportunity. It was waiting or dying and he wasn't so excited to have a death wish.

"How long?"

* * *

Horvath found a safe house that was a ways away from their last one and in New York which allowed them to be harder to find. He had placed Becky's unconscious body on a make shift bed and then turned to see Penkral twirling blades between his fingers. Penkral simply eyes his mother with dark cold eyes before looking away. He would have definitely resurrected his father if he had the chance to instead of his mother. He could hear Horvath coming up behind him and he whipped around.

"What?" Penkral asked.

"We're training."

"Oh uh, uh I only swore under you as my master until my mother can teach me."

Horvath pointed to Terra.

"Do you really think that she is in fit condition to train you? No, she is in a human's body and it will take time for her whole conscious to get rid of that child's."

Likilia flew down onto Penkral's shoulder and cawed angrily at Horvath. Horvath scowled at the bird and then said to Penkral, "If you don't want to wither in pain for the next five minutes than I suggest you get into the training circle."

Penkral's body was tortured and in shock after two hours of training and forty minutes of pain. He occasionally would just stop what he was doing and curse Horvath who would merely raised his cane and Penkral's body would jerk and twitch in sharp movements on the ground. Penkral would feel an inferno pain in his body, which would make him give short cries. When Horvath decided that the boy was punished enough, he would release the torturous spell upon Penkral and force him to repeat the manipulation spell.

Every so often, Terra would wake up and she would seem distant as Becky conscious and her own conscious fought over who would be in control. Becky would sometimes have the upper hand but Terra would manage easily to force Becky's conscious into the back.

_Get out of me!_

_No can do sweetheart, you are non- magical which means that I have the upper hand here. Also, I need to get rid of that boyfriend of your, what's-his-face._

Hovath could sense the trapped energy inside Becky's body. Both auras using the girl's body as a battleground, which Horvath knew wasn't going to end pretty.

Penkral made a move to go out of the building when Horvath sensed him going.

"Where are you going?" Horvath asked nastily.

"Out," Penkral growled.

Horvath raised his cane and the door closed and locked. Penkral felt invisible strings pulling him backwards until he hit the farthest wall.

"You aren't going anywhere."

Penkral struggled against the strings but Horvath wouldn't allow him to move a muscle.

"You're mother right now is busy, so I will train you in the Morganian Pure. I will do the Sacred and your mother will do the Nobility."

Penkral frowned and said, "You don't give the orders."

A large pain rushed over Penkral and he felt like the wind had been knocked out of him. He struggled for breath but Horvath looked at him emotionlessly and kept his cane on the boy's already bruised ribcage.

"Remember who you are talking to boy."

Horvath took his bejeweled cane away from Penkral's ribs and allowed the boy to drop to the ground in pain. Horvath moved around him and then went to the side of Terra's new form.


	19. Chapter 19

Balthazar managed to get Dave to stay in the hideout for about a few hours, but the boy persisted on getting out he even tried to sneak out by teleporting which didn't end so well. Dave would get up and walk around before sitting down only to get up ten seconds later. Veronica was really tired and also dizzy of watching him.

"Sit down," Veronica insisted, "Have something to drink."

Dave knew that Veronica was trying but he just couldn't. The thought of Becky was on his mind too much, and the fact that a 750 degree sorceress was now taking over didn't really help him.

"I'm sorry Veronica," Dave said, "It's just….why can't I go out to get her?"

"Horvath would be waiting and he'd know that you would be coming."

"I just…can't stop thinking of her though."

Behind the corner, Balthazar was listening. He knew the pain that Dave was going through. He had urges to let all the Morganians he had captured out just to get to Veronica. But Balthazar knew that if Dave actually went up against Penkral and Horvath, the odds of him coming back alive were extremely slim. Balthazar took in a breath and then turned the corner and opened Dave's Incantus.

"They are definitely doing the Morganian Sequence."

Balthazar turned the book and Dave and Veronica looked over to see. Dave saw Morganian Pentacle and six people standing in each symbol.

"They only have three," Dave said.

"But that doesn't mean that they can't do it," Balthazar replied, "Even with three, the power that can be wielded is unimaginable."

"What makes up the Sequence?"

"Nobility, Sacred, Pure, Chaos, Fear and Hate. Those are what those symbols mean. Each has it's own different casting method and power. I'm not sure what they do power wise, but I know that they are powerful and different because the Merlinian Circle is the same way."

"What does the Merlinian Circle stand for?"

"Peace, Hope, Love, Conquer, Wisdom and Light."

Dave looked at the symbols and thought.

"How long would it take to be able to cast a symbol?"

"Weeks," Veronica said, "The only people who were able to cast the Merlinian symbol were Merlin and two other friends."

"How many weeks exactly?"

Balthaar knew where Dave was going with this.

"I am not teaching you the Symbols!"

"Why not?" Dave asked, "We could fight them with their own power."

"Because those spells are way to Advanced for you."

"What about Penkral?"

"Penkral is a sorcerer to the 430th degree! You are only to the 39th."

"Well I'm the Prime Merlinian, I beat Morgana in what? Three weeks prior to her resurrection?"

Balthazar opened his mouth to protest. But he knew that Dave was right.

"That still won't give us enough time to get you high enough. Penkral has the advantage because he has been training ever since he was young and ever since. You on the other hand have only started training about three quarters of a year ago!"

"Okay," Dave admitted, "So I'm not all that powerful. But I am powerful."

Balthazar had to hand it to him, Dave was right. He was truly powerful.

"I'm not sure if we will be ready when they are Dave," Balthazar said.

"If not, then at least I'm be a higher degree to take Penkral down."

Balthazar hung his head and then looked at Veronica who nodded.

"Okay, but first you have to promise me that you will never teleport again without permission."

* * *

In the safe house, Horvath was teaching Penkral Pure, a symbol, which meant for the darkness inside of a true Morganian. Penkral took a strong fighting stance and then inhaled. He could feel his energy charge up around him and he clenched his fists. Penkral closed his eyes and then he felt a cool chill rush over his body as a black serpent with red markings on it's scaly skin came out of the Pure symbol in front of Penkral. The sorcerer tightened his body as he commanded the snake to move with his movements.

Horvath was standing in front of them and he attacked. Penkral made the snake's body move to the left to dodge the fireball and then he clawed his hand and spread them apart to reveal the snake's sword long fangs. Penkral moved his clawed open hands downward and the fangs smashed easily through Horvath's shield. Horvath immediately sent power pulses through the snake's mouth and it exploded in a cloud of black and red.

Penkral dropped to the ground exhausted, his energy was drained and his mouth was filled with blood. He spat it out and then got up on shaky legs. Horvath was secretly impressed with the boy's progress. Penkral was able to get the whole thing down within a week. But it would take much longer to master the symbol's true power.

Horvath nodded for Penkral to take a break and the boy left to go outside. Likilia of course followed Penkral, she always did. Horvath watched in disgust as the two went out.

"Are you jealous?"

Horvath turned to see Terra up, she had on a white gown and a black cloak draped over her shoulders. The older sorcerer knew that inside was Becky's own aura screaming to be free, but Terra had taken over completely and now, the body belonged to her.

"Answer me Maxim."

"No," Horvath said, "Why would I be?"

Terra smiled, "The way you are, the way you have always been."

Horvath turned to leave but Terra was faster and was in front of him within seconds.

"I will soon have my own body," Terra said, "It won't be long before I have it back from the Gates, and then we can truly be together."

"What makes you say that we were together in the first place?"

Terra frowned and then forced a smile, then a chuckle, "Oh Maxim, you always were jealous."

"I'm not jealous."

"Oh, but you are what are you jealous of Maxim? That Balthazar has the Prime Merlinian on strings, that Veronica is in his arms? Or is it that the past is catching up to you."

"Stop!"

Terra smiled and then said, "You are jealous, I know it. It's all over your aura."

Horvath glared at her and then turned and headed to his room. Terra watched him leave and then she walked into the Pentacle. The red flames slowly started to outline the symbols and the circle all at once until it was all dancing in her eyes.

"Yes," she said, "My powers are starting to show through your pathetic human body."

Terra closed her eyes and tilted her head back as if listening to Becky's faint protests.

"Do not worry sweetheart, once I have my body back I will not need you. You are just a tool in all of this poor Becky. You are just a mere tool until I get my true form back from the Gates and when I do, before you die from pain I'm going to kill your boyfriend right in front of you."

* * *

A/N: _I do think that both Merlinian Circle and Morganian Pentacle have six symbols to them. I hope that's right, if not please tell me and I'll fix it. Thanxs, Spitfire47_


	20. Chapter 20

That night, Dave sat at the table with a few melting candles surrounding him. He felt like he was being taken back in time to Merlin's own time period, especially with the candles. He was reading up on the Merlinian Circle and the Morganian Pentacle. Something that Balthazar had suggested before he and Veronica went to bed. Dave was reading up on the Merlinian Circle and he was especially concerned about the symbols and what they meant.

The symbols in the Merlinian Circle stand for Love, Wisdom, Peace, Conquer, Hope, and Light. These symbols have their own guardians and power attributes to them:

Love: to show that love can beat anything.  
Guardian: Stag

Peace: to keep the peace  
Guardian: Dove

Hope: a positive ending  
Guardian: Sparrow

Conquer: to conquer over evil  
Guardian: Bloodied Warrior

Wisdom: knowledge of a Merlinian  
Guardian: Owl

Light: the power of a Merlinian  
Guardian: Lion

Dave looked at these symbols that then leaned back in his chair and sighed. He was drowning in fatigue and his eyelids were getting heavier by the second. Dave wondered where Becky was or what she was doing. He hoped that nothing bad had happened to her and that she is okay. Dave flipped through the pages lazily until he came to the small read about the Morganian Pentacle.

Fear: striking power of a Morganian.  
Guardian: Dragon

Chaos: ending  
Guardian: Sphinx

Nobility: honour to the Morganian  
Guardian: Wolf

Pure: Morganian's true power  
Guardian: Serpent

Sacred: the principles of Morganian power  
Guardian: Griffin

Hate: for enemies of the Morganians  
Guardian: Spider

Dave slammed the Incantus shut. He closed his eyes and tilted his head back in angst of ever finding enough power to perform these spells. Each spell had a guardian and those guardians had to be controlled to as well as the power of the spell itself. Dave was ready to fall asleep when someone said: "Tired?"

Dave jumped and found himself wide awake and looking at Balthazar.

"Sorry if I scared you."

Balthazar sat down beside Dave who rubbed his face and then sighed.

"It's okay," Dave said, his voice was shallow.

"Did you read?"

"Yes."

"What do you think?"

"I'm crazy."

Balthazar shrugged, "Close enough."

Dave sighed and then leaned back into the chair. His mind was racing.

A minimum degree to perform the spells was 150 and Dave knew that he wasn't even close. But Dave was training real hard and now he was slowly moving up. Despite that the y knew that Dave wasn't going to get to the minimum degree in time to take out Horvath, Terra, Likilia and Penkral. Dave was just too short of degrees to do it. Dave would sometimes train on his own which, Balthazar didn't agree with, but Dave would do it anyway. Then he would try and exceed his limits only to collapse unconscious.

Balthazar looked at Dave with sadness. He knew that the boy would practically do anything to get Becky back, but Balthazar knew that if Becky's aura lost to Terra's Becky would have a one way trip to the Gates. He looked over at Dave to see the boy half asleep. Dave had to prop himself and rested his head on his hand but his eyelids would just keep drooping.

"Come on Dave," Balthazar said quietly.

Dave didn't protest as Balthazar pushed his chair out, and then picked him up bridal style. Balthazar carried Dave to his room and then laid him down.

"Is he alright?"

Balthazar looked behind to see Veronica, her face gave off her emotion of concern and fear.

"He is," Balthazar said, "Just needs to rest."

Dave tried to get up but Balthazar placed his hand on Dave's forehead and Dave passed out immediately.


	21. Chapter 21

Horvath was sitting at the table watching Terra teach Penkral Pure. The shadowy snake slithered through the room and attacking Terra who would retaliate with a high degreed attack that would send Penkral flying into the farthest wall. Terra would shout at Penkral and demand that he get up and come at her harder. Sometimes the boy's temper would get the better of him and he would storm off in anger.

Horvath looked over to see Terra glaring at son, her black eyes looked at her son as Penkral gathered up energy to do the spell again. Just as he was ready to release pain waved over his body and he fell to the ground as blood dribbled from his mouth. Penkral placed a shield around himself just in time as a volley of spikes came at him. Penkral raised his hands and dark energized power pulses slammed into Terra's shield and broke it completely but Penkral didn't stop. He allowed the pulses to continue as Terra tried to protect herself. Horvath jumped up from where he was sitting and slammed his cane on the ground. Spikes forced their way through the concrete and one threw Penkral off balance and the pulses stopped. Horvath helped Terra up and saw the one of the binding cuffs was broken right off and vanished into dust.

Likilia, who was perched on the metal beams up high, swooped down and nuzzled Penkral while singing a healing tune. The graze on Penkral's leg started to heal and Penkral could feel his energy come back to him.

"You must save energy," Penkral said softly.

Likilia cawed and continued to nuzzle him. Penkral was ready to get up when invisible bonds tied him to the back wall and a hand swooped down and grabbed Likilia. Penkral looked up to see Horvath's cane an inch from his face and Terra's hands holding Likilia so that only her beak was visible. Likilia tried to peck Terra, but the woman only squeezed on the bird's neck. Penkral struggled and shouted curses and names at the two sorcerers in front of him.

"You love a Puppeteer more than me," Terra said stroking Likilia a little too hard.

"Let her go!" Penkral cried, his voice was shaky.

"What if I broke her neck?"

Terra applied pressure to Likilia's thin neck.

"What would happen?"

Likilia gave out a strangled cry. Terra was ready to snap the raven's neck when a sudden shutter ran through her body and Becky's light eyes appeared.

"Where…"

She remembered what had happened and she backed up as Horvath raised his cane. Becky turned and ran but Horvath had thrust his cane and Becky felt an invisible pressure push her to the ground. Horvath could sense both auras going full at it inside Becky's body as her eyes changed constantly from one to the other. Penkral got up to see that one of the binding cuffs had broken when he had attacked his mother. He watched as vines broke through the surface and tied Becky down. Horvath placed his cane on Becky's wrist and the girl thrashed even harder until a black band tightened around her wrist. Becky's body went slack and Horvath picked her up bridal style and placed her on the bed. He placed a hand of the girl's forehead and sensed the Terra was taking over completely once again.

* * *

In Dave's hideout, he had difficulties. The spell for Conquer was hard enough, and to summon the bloodied warrior took everything Dave had.

The bloodied warrior resembled the fact that the Merlinians always defeated evil, and that they never lost. Dave felt that he was losing everything his life had to offer. Becky was being possessed by an evil sorceress and Balthazar was trying desperately to make this work for Dave, but was obviously running out of ideas.

"Again."

Dave took a fighting stance and took in some deep breaths. He could feel his energy already start to drain but he kept on going. The form of the warrior came first, the spiky helmet, the long sword, the large shield with Merlin's coat of arms on it and the armour. Dave kept up the spell but he could feel an immense pain within him building and building. Then Dave felt as if invisible strings were attached to his fingers allowing him to control the movement of the bloodied warrior. But Dave only managed to control the warrior for about five seconds before collapsing. It was the most time Dave had managed to hold the spell up, but it wasn't enough.

Balthazar and Veronica rushed to Dave's side and pulled him out of the Circle.

"Are you alright?" Veronica asked.

Dave nodded and then sighed, "How was that?"

"Five seconds."

Dave cursed and got up. Dave was slowly went up a degree but he was far away from just the hundredth degree much less the hundred and fiftieth.

"Let's take it slow," Balthazar said.

Dave got into the training circle and did target practice with fireballs, water orbs, wind funnels, poison kicks, ice spheres and hydro blasts. Every target was destroyed and Balthazar attacked Dave directly. They clashed for about a minute until Balthazar delivered a poison kick and Dave flew back into the large metal fan.

"Come on Dave."

Dave got up and sent a quick power pulse which Balthazar dodged. Balthazar sent a line of fireballs and Dave placed a shield over himself just as the fireballs were inches from his face. Once the fire extinguished, he sent a hydro blast which slammed into Balthazar who back flipped over the table. Silence went over the hideout as Balthazar got to his feet.

"Better, but remember you can't be lazy on your timing."

* * *

Horvath looked over at Terra who was still asleep. He raised his hands and the power stones he had rose and fell into his open hand. He looked at Terra and could sense Becky's aura dying slowly. Horvath walked over and was ready to crush the stones when Terra's hand flew up and grabbed his.

"Why did you keep those pathetic stones?" she asked, her eyes were still closed.

"You need it," Horvath replied, "Penkral is getting stronger on the Pure, I am finished with the Sacred and you are close on the Nobility."

Terra breathed in deeply and said, "I'm fine Horvath, just a few bugs."

"This will help speed up the process."

Horvath picked out one stone and placed it in Terra's hand. The sorceress crushed it and her body soaked in what the stone had to offer.

"I feel it Horvath," Terra said, her eyes flashed open, "The power."

"When do you want to do the Sequence?"

"Three days from now."

Horvath bowed and was about to leave when Terra got up.

"What will happen when I have my body back Horvath?"

Horvath turned and looked at Terra who smiled slyly at him.

"Tell me."

The sorcerer looked at Terra and said, "Nothing."


	22. Chapter 22

Penkral was outside when he heard Horvath and Terra talking. He turned away and walked down the street dodging people's stares and walked to an empty park. If Dave were alive, then he would still have his chance on killing him. Penkral raised his hands and the Pure symbol engraved itself into the pavement and burst into black flames.

Penkral looked around to see no one watching and then he raised his arms again. He knew that it was stupid, but he needed to destroy David Stutler. Penkral could feel the Serpent guardian come to his calling and Penkral added more energy to it. He could feel the energy swirl around him and solidify until a giant snake hissed and spit into the air.

Penkral had read up more about symbol guardians and that if a sorcerer/sorceress concentrated really hard, the castor would be able to send the attack through the guardian to higher its power. Penkral placed his hand on the shadowy Snake and allowed a column of fire to emit from its mouth. Cars suddenly exploded at the intense heat and toppled over moving cars creating hell to break lose on the street. Penkral looked at what a simple fire attack could do and gave a sickly smile.

"Penkral!"

The sorcerer turned to see Dave slightly unbalanced. Dave wobbled and almost fell over.

"Are you alright?" Penkral asked unsure of what to make of this.

"Hate teleporting," Dave said bending over, he felt bile creep up his throat.

"Ah…"

Dave managed to steady himself and then looked at the Penkral had caused.

"Why are you doing this?" he knew it was corny but he said it anyway.

"I want to kill you myself!"

Penkral raised his hand and the Snake lunged at Dave with amazing speed, its fang almost splitting Dave right down the middle if he had not jumped out of the way quickly. Penkral spread his hands apart and connected the guardian's mind with his own. He concentrated and then the Snake opened it's mouth a the largest ice sphere Dave has ever seen grew in between it's teeth. The Snake threw its head back and then suddenly flung the sphere at Dave who was too short on jumping. The sphere broke upon impact that some chipped pieces scrapped across Dave's bare skin. Dave ran behind a large fountain and he could hear Penkral's maniacal laughter.

"This guy's crazy!" Dave whispered.

Dave quickly cast a shield over himself and headed for the largest tree directly across. He quickly went over but without being stopped by an intense heat blast that literally melted Dave's shield. Dave sent a line of plasma bolts, which seemed like child's play against his opponent, and then jumped towards the tree and hid.

"You can't hide behind that thing for long Stutler!"

Dave knew he was right, sooner or later he would have to come out, or Penkral will tear down the tree and kill him. Dave knew that if he were ever going to get out alive, he would have to go guardian against guardian.

He raced across the grass and ducked behind another tree and engraved the Merlinian symbol for Conquer. Dave could feel the heat from the fire column burn through the tree. Dave concentrated all his energy to the symbol and a thick misty column spiraled upward from the ground and slowly took form of the Bloodied Warrior. The tree reduced to ashes and Penkral almost lost his concentration as he saw Dave conjure of the Bloodied Warrior.

"Impossible," Penkral cried, "You aren't even of hundredth degree."

"No," Dave said, he already felt woozy, "But I of Prime Merlinian."

Penkral commanded the Snake to attack with a striking attack, but Dave raised his left arm as if he were wearing the same shield. The Bloodied Warrior followed the commands and the snake ended up banging its head off the shield. Since Penkral's conscious connected to the guardian's, not only the Snake but also Penkral felt the pain. Penkral lost his concentration as he held his head in pain.

Dave didn't stop and swung his right arm downward and the Bloodied Warrior's sword came crashing down on the Snake. The Snake twisted and struggled but in the end it exploded into dust.

"David Stutler!"

Dave could feel Penkral's anger radiate off him from miles away. Dave bowed to the guardian and dismissed him. He had his own little proud moment of not passing out while conjuring up the guardian. But his moment died as Penkral walked through the mist. The flames that roared and the mist that curled behind the Morganian made him looked a million times worse than he actually was. Dave could see the hate and anger in Penkral's eyes.

"I shall kill you!"

Penkral attacked immediately with a full blown power pulse and it struck Dave in the chest. Since having drained all his energy to call up the Bloodied Warrior, Dave was fatigued and worn to the bone. He realized that if he had to do anything such as putting up a shield to protect himself he would be reduced to passing out with Penkral killing him.

Dave tried to dodge the attacks but Penkral, being a higher rank, had the upper hand in stamina, power, and agility. A hydro blast sent poor Dave slamming into a tree and a plasma bolt struck his chest, which didn't help him in either way. Dave could smell singed hair and he realized that the plasma bolt that Penkral sent burnt off all the hair on his arms.

"I suppose I should enjoy this," Penkral sneered delightfully, "As I will only be able to kill you once."

Dave tried to send a simple plasma bolt, but instead a small amount of smoke emitted from his palm. Dave had exhausted his powers. Penkral raised his hand and a deadly looking static orb formed in his hand. The Morganian held it over Dave in torment as the orb never left his hand but still loomed over Dave who waited in pain wanting everything to be over. Penkral threw it but just as it was about to strike Dave for the killing blow, it stopped dead…in mid-air.

"Not very sporting."

Dave's insides turned cold as he turned to see Horvath and Terra standing there. Horvath's cane was held out in front of him so Dave realized that it was Horvath who had stopped the orb from killing him. Why? The Merlinian could feel the static energy from the orb hit on his skin making his hair stand up in every direction.

"You're certainly a fast learner," Terra said coming up to Dave, "Of course, it is with the powers you inherit that make you…powerful."

Dave didn't dare to look at Penkral's enraged face.

"Tell me David," Terra said her icy voice chilled Dave's spine, "Would you like to help me?"

Dave thought that was the most rhetorical question he had ever heard.

"I will make you a deal, help me get my body back from the Gates in exchange for your girlfriend's still beating aura. She is still alive David, but barely and you can change her fate. You've been to the Gates yourself right? You have seen how barren, how depressing, how boring it is. Becky is about to go there in three days time. But with your powers, you can help me speed up that time."

Dave wanted to save Becky, but he had to find another way. He couldn't allow Terra to return to her real body in order for her to gain her full powers. Dave shook his head.

"I'm sorry Becky," Dave said, "I truly am."

Terra snorted, "Merlinian."

Dave got up and looked at Terra, "I'll find another way Becky."

"David?"

"The answer is no Terra."

Dave could feel the waves of energy emitting from Terra but she didn't attack him like he expected. She simply turned on her heels and walked away with Horvath and Penkral gawking at her.

"Fine," Terra said, "I hope that you and your girlfriend will have a wonderful time while passing through the Gates together."

* * *

A/N: _Corny last line, I know. spitfire47_


	23. Chapter 23

Dave stumbled into the subway turn-around drained and with exhausted powers. Balthazar was the first one to sense Dave coming and immediately peeled back the defensive spells so that Dave could get through the doorway without being electrocuted. Veronica summoned a chair and then forced Dave to sit in it where he practically went to sleep once he hit the seat.

"Dave," Balthazar said, "Dave can you hear me?"

Dave muttered something that was inaudible for Balthazar or Veronica to hear. Veronica gently slapped Dave across the face and the young sorcerer jolted awake and looked around.

"Ah...Becky!..."

Dave looked around and then held his head in his hands.

"What happened Dave?" Balthazar asked, he could feel a strange charged energy encircle his apprentice.

"I did it Balthazar," Dave muttered.

"What? What did you do?"

"The guardian, I was able to conjure him."

The turn-around became dead quiet. Balthazar just stared at Dave in awe.

"How?" Veronica whispered.

"I don't know," Dave said, his voice rose, "I really just don't!"

"Okay Dave," Balthazar said, he placed his hands on Dave's shoulders, "It's okay."

Dave abruptly got up and his chair was knocked over. Balthazar jumped back in shock as Dave went into a tantrum.

"No it's not!" Dave shouted, "After I battled Penkral Terra and Horvath appeared. Penkral was about to kill me but Horvath saved me Balthazar. He save d me! Then Terra offered me a deal that if I get her body back, I would have Becky back."

"Did you take it?" Balthazar asked, he could feel his heart pumping heavily within his chest as he awaited his apprentice's answer.

"Of course not! But then Terra said that Becky and I would walk through the Gates together."

Balthazar looked at Dave with a sympathetic looked.

"I missed my chance Balthazar," Dave said, "I could feel Becky's aura fade but I didn't help her!"

Dave's tantrum did the final hit at Dave and he slumped back into the chair. His eyes lids grew heavy and he felt his whole body shutting down.

"Dave?" Balthazar's voice was distant and echo-y in Dave's ears, "Dave..."

Within seconds, Dave had completely passed out.

* * *

Terra, Penkral and Horvath all appeared in the safe house in a thousand tendril's bound together. Penkral was the first to take form, then Horvath and finally Terra who was still fighting with Becky's aura. Likilia glided down from the metal beams and landed on Penkral's shoulder and started to nuzzle him, healing the damage he took from Dave's guardian. Penkral was ready to go to bed, his powers were almost exhausted and his whole body felt numb after so much energy loss. But a cane came down on his shoulder and Penkral whirled around to see Horvath glaring at him.

"What were you thinking?" Horvath growled, "Do you know what you could have done?"

Penkral pushed Horvath's cane off his shoulder, "Leave me alone."

The sorcerer was ready to go when a sudden blast forced him against the wall and he fell to the floor grimacing in pain.

"Don't you talk to me like that."

Penkral was ready to attack when Terra intercepted both of them.

"Enough, Penkral actually did us some good for once Maxim. He allowed us to see how far David is in his training which seems to be a little further than the last time I saw his face."

Terra stood straight and said, "When we do the Sequence in two days, we will be prepared for anything. When David and Penkral were fighting, I was able to break into David's mind and find out that the Merlinian's are doing the same thing only of course to fight us off. If they want a fight, then we will give it to them knowing that we have the upper hand, we will allow these Merlinians to fight."

Terra walked down the hallway to her room leaving Horvath and Penkral to train.

* * *

The next morning, Dave work up with a pounding head ache which turned into a migraine as he got to his feet. He only got three steps before literally crashing to the floor due to the lack of energy and the pain that coursed through his whole body. Dave grabbed the chair at his desk and used it to help himself up from the floor. Dave got through the doorway and down to the kitchen where he collapsed in a chair, then allowed the rest of his body to fall and his head crashed onto the table. What happened last night? Penkral, guardians, Bloodied Warrior, dealing with Terra, losing Becky for the third time. Dave let out a collective groan and then looked at the Merlinian Circle. Conquer over evil. Dave did conquer over evil, but evil backlashed and conquered over him. Dave allowed his head to connect with the table as he started to wallow in self pity.

"You alright?"

Dave looked up to see Balthazar standing over him with a cup of tea in his hand.

"Want some?" Balthazar asked.

Dave was never a tea person, but right now he could go for anything. He nodded and Balthazar summoned over a hot cup, milk and sugar. Dave loaded in the sugar.

"How do you -."

Dave cut Balthazar off with holding one finger up as if to say wait. He took a sip and then let out a sigh.

"I'm okay now."

Balthazar sat in the chair next to Dave who rubbed his head.

"What happened last night?"

"When you got home, you had a small fit and then you passed out completely sitting up in a chair."

Dave looked at Balthazar as if he were joking but Balthazar gave him a look that basically said, you had a hissy fit last night Dave, deal with it. Dave groaned and then said, "All I can remember is the fight and the deal with Terra."

Balthazar looked at his apprentice with sympathy, "I'm sorry Dave."

Dave nodded and said, "Yeah, I know."

Both sorcerers sat in silence and then Veronica came in with a newspaper in hand.

"You should see this," she said throwing the newspaper onto the table.

Dave turned it around and then gapped at the picture. Balthazar started to read: "Last night around 10:30pm, a strange explosion caused an uproar around NYU campus. The damage is beyond and NYU park seems to be beyond repair according to the city officials. This picture(up above) was taken by a bystander on his cell phone. Photographers have tried to depict on what these two things are, paranormal experts are even stunned. More news will be given out as the investigation undergoes further."

All three looked at the picture. It was grainy but if you squinted hard enough you would be able to see the outline of the Bloodied Warrior holding out his shield while the Snake went in for the strike. Behind the guardians were flames that had gotten higher than when Dave first arrived and people running around screaming.

"Dave...," Balthazar asked, "Did you forget to tell us something?"

Dave looked at the picture and that seemed to jolt his memory and everything from that night came back to him.

"Penkral had set a row of cars on fire, I was walking from my apartment and saw what was going on. I was able to sense Penkral's aura and saw that he was exploding cars and I intercepted."

Balthazar sighed and said, "Then we have to find out when they are doing the Morganian Sequence and quick, I think the whole thing was just a diversion."


	24. Chapter 24

Penkral was the first one awake that morning; he could sense Becky's aura attacking Terra's all night last night, which kept him up for the most part. The next terrible thing that happened last night was that his Incantus was missing and Penkral realized that Horvath had taken it, but to his distress he had only just realized it. The last terrible thing that happened was his nightmares. He would dream that his own aura was crossing through the Gates to meet his father. He never liked his father or either parent for that matter.

Penkral went into the kitchen and ate some leftovers from last night's supper before going into the training circle. He sat down cross legged and allowed his whole body to levitate a few inches off the ground. Penkral suck in a few breaths and then started to meditate as he had taught himself. Penkral received a few minutes of silence when Terra let out a shriek. Penkral had lost all his concentration and he crashed to the ground in pain.

"Likilia to me."

The raven woke immediately and swooped to Penkral's shoulder. Penkral got up and ran towards Terra's room and forced open the door.

Inside was Terra withering on the bed, her eyes flickered from dark to light which meant the Becky's aura wasn't going out without one hell of a fight. Penkral raised his hands and invisible bonds tied Terra down. Penkral noticed that not one, but three binding cuffs had been broken off. Horvath came barging in and gave Penkral a dark look.

"I didn't do anything," Penkral spat at him venomously.

Penkral raised his hands and black tendrils escaped his fingertips. The tendrils wrapped and bound to Terra's body until the woman relaxed. Horvath went up and waved his hand over Terra.

"She will be alright."

Penkral merely nodded and then walked out of the room and back to the training circle. As Penkral settled himself into meditation position, he wondered why was he even doing this? All he wanted was to destroy the Prime Merlinian and imprison his master not take over the world. Penkral sighed and went back to meditation.

* * *

Dave and Balthazar trained hard together. Balthazar would of course push Dave into attacking harder and defending harder. Putting up shields at the last minute, finding defensive attack, the opponents' weak points when they do offensive attacking and so on. Dave managed to hold everything together nicely and soon was able to perfect a sonic boom.

"Great," Balthazar said still hearing the ring in his ears, "Really good, take a break."

Dave sat at the table and then started to flip through the Incantus. He had started to slowly regain his powers back from exhausting them that night and the fact that he was able to conjure the Bloodied Warrior still kept him in high spirits. As Dave went through the Incantus he came across something, he looked at it carefully and then called over Balthazar and Veronica.

"Here," Dave pointed it out.

Balthazar and Veronica looked at where Dave was pointing too and looked in shock.

The picture was of Terra with her hands held over a stone basin. Her eyes glowed and behind her were Penkral and Horvath giving her their energy to do the spell. The caption read: _Terra tries to get back her own body._

All three studied the picture and Balthazar was the first one to break the silence.

"Not good."

"She isn't powerful enough to do something like that," Veronica said.

"Which is why Penkral and Horvath is giving her their energy," Dave explained, "So that she can do it before the Sequence."

"Which has to be soon," Balthazar observed, "Or else she wouldn't have tried to make a deal with Dave or desperately wanting her body so badly. If she wasn't doing the Sequence it wouldn't matter but since they are it does. Since Terra is in a non-magical based or human body, she is unable to be quick about her spells like she would be in her normal magic based self."

"So Becky is actually slowing down the process?" Dave asked slowly.

"Well yes, Terra in a regular body equals less timing in magic."

Dave looked at the basin that glowed a black ring around the rim, "What is that?"

"That is when the spell doesn't look see?" Dave moved in closer and looked as Balthazar pointed to it, "That means that the spell she was doing was being rejected."

"So if Terra's spell was rejected then we might still have a chance at saving Becky."

Balthazar nodded but then quickly added, "It still will be difficult."

"When do you think they will begin?" Veronica asked.

Balthazar shook his head, "I can't say, as soon as tomorrow I suppose."

"Tomorrow?"

"Sure," Balthazar said, "But that will be a downfall on Terra's part as it will take her body much longer to recharge as it is in a non-magical form."

"How long exactly?" Dave asked.

"Forty-five to an hour."

"What?"

Balthazar shrugged, "Like I said, humans don't have a magical layer on their body like us which allows us to perform magic. They are 'normal' that is why they don't see what we see."

"How will we know when they are doing the Sequence?"

Balthazar clenched his fists and said, "That is the problem, we wouldn't."

"What about the Rising?" Dave asked, "We knew when Morgana was going to do that..."

"Well it was obvious that once Morgana was free she would do the Rising right away. But with this, it is even more harder to predict when."

"First of all where would they be hiding."

Balthazar looked at Dave and then at Veronica.

"An abandoned building? Disguised an apartment...a safe house."

Balthazar turned to Veronica on the last words 'safe house.'

"You wouldn't think," Veornica said slowly.

"I placed defensive spells all around that place," Balthazar muttered defeated.

"What safe house?" Dave asked obviously confused.

"I built this safe house a long time ago," Balthazar opened the Incantus and went to the _Maps_ section. He flipped until he came to what he was looking for, the map of New York. Dave had never seen this part of the Incantus before and looked at it in awe.

"What are those?" Dave asked, they were small white markings dotted in three places on the map.

"Safe houses," Veronica replied, "These maps show us where the nearest safe house is in a certain vicinity."

"So with this you can find out where Becky is?"

"Think we can."

All three studied the map until Balthazar said, "We should split."

"What?" Veronica asked.

"To spread more ground and see if we can find the right safe house. There are only three safe houses in New York, I think that they would want somewhere with more people to cover up their aura with a human scent."

"What if we find the right house?"

"Don't get too close, Terra might have placed up defensive spells around the area."

"I'll take East 86 St" Veronica said.

"Avenue fifth," Dave said.

"Stone."

Dave was the first to grab his coat and head out the door.

"Dave!" Dave turned around and just in time caught a small dice like stone although it was bigger than a normal dice itself. Then Dave remembered that it was an Anim stone.

"It can only be used once," Balthazar said, "Use it wisely."

Dave nodded and placed the Anim stone in his pocket. He climbed up the staircase and then headed out the door onto the streets of New York.


	25. Chapter 25

Dave first climbed onto the bus and rode it all the way to the terminal where he transferred to the bus that would take him to Fifth Avenue. As Dave drove by, he spread his subconscious outward to the streets to see if he was able to catch some thoughts or defensive spells as he passed.

Dave got off near fifth and walked down slowly, allowing his subconscious to do a thorough scan of what was around him. Dave walked down and then he sensed something powerful coming two buildings in front of him. Dave raised his hand and a small cloud of black ash with golden sparkles slowly shifted towards the building. Dave followed the Detector and it stopped in front of an abandoned small bank building. The Detector slowly inched towards the door and then disappeared. Dave held out his hand and could feel some powerful defensive spells placed in and around the building itself. Dave looked around to see people giving him none to a glance.

Dave spread his subconscious to find as many defensive spells as he could. Defensive spells were placed under one another until the spells couldn't hold anything up anymore from the energy containment. Defensive spells from electric doorway spells to intruder detectors. That is when Dave started to slowly peel one spell away from the next so delicately, he felt like he was unarming a ticking time bomb, which he might as well have since one of the defensive spells inside was an intruder explosive trap that was embedded into the walls. Dave commanded that for each defensive spell that peeled off, it would turn into mist. The intruder net trap first diminished into mist followed by the electric fence on the doorway.

It took Dave about forty minutes to get rid of every defensive spell in and around the bank. Dave had to leave for a few minutes because he was getting some looks from by passers and he would come back a few minutes later to finish up.

As the last defensive spell dispersed into a puff of mist a sudden gust of energy made Dave almost fall over. He managed to regain his balance and he looked around and saw that no one was paying the slightest attention to him. Dave opened the door and stepped inside.

Inside the bank was hollow, every piece of furniture that was there was gone, vaults and the safes were open with everything cleared out. Dave looked around the place and spread his sub-conscious. He tried to detect any sign of life in the bank but all he could find was some insects that had died and collected dust at the baseboards and in corners. Dave finally picked up on when a sorcerer was here and that was back in 1734. Dave sighed and started to head out.

* * *

Balthazar didn't have any better luck than Dave did, he was almost killed by an electric net intruder defensive spell and was almost fell to his death in the butcher shop on Stone street. Balthazar had made the safe house a long time back during the 1920's to hide from an army of Morganians who were on a mission to destroy every ally to Merlin. The last sorcerer who had stayed in the safe house had placed a fake third floor which would vanish and the intruder would be impaled to death my the multitude of spikes stuck out of the second floor roof. He didn't receive any life signals except for the insects and the last person using the safe house was a sorceress in 2005. Balthazar sighed and then left the safe house.

* * *

Veronica on the other hand, was able to find the safe house that Horvath, Penkral and Terra were using. The first clue that Veronica found out that the safe house on East 86th was the magic boundaries surrounding the safe house. Veronica noticed that the defensive spells around the safe house were powerful but there was a sense that they were slightly weak at the same time, which indicated that it was Terra who had placed them up. Veronica sent a telepathic message to Balthazar and hoped that he would send it to Dave. Veronica didn't want to disturb any of the spells so that neither Morganian would be alarmed that an intruder is near. She also didn't want to touch any of the building itself incase she would trip something or her scent would be picked up.

Veronica moved away from the safe house and went across the street to the small cafe. She sat out on the patio and waited patiently for Balthazar and Dave to get there. Despite the fact that the safe house looked barren, Veronica knew that there was much activity going on behind the magical sheet that is always placed overtop safe houses so that humans won't get curious or know what is going on. She looked from side to side for any sign of Dave or Balthazar. Veronica had ordered a cup of tea and waited patiently. Dave was the first one to arrive and then Balthazar followed only about five minutes later.

"Is this it?" Dave asked, his eyes glanced over at the safe house.

"Yes, the defensive spells aren't totally complete," Veronica said taking a sip of tea, "Terra definitely placed them up."

"Uncomplete?"

"Something is missing in those spells they aren't finished, which would definitely be a downfall for being in a human body."

Balthazar sat beside Dave and spread his subconscious to the safe house and detected the defensive spells weak points and another thing.

"There disintegrating," Balthazar said, "And fast, probably will be gone by tomorrow."

"Just shows how weak Terra is getting in Becky's body."

"I doubt she even knows it."

Dave looked at the safe house and had cast his own subconscious out to scan the area. He could sense three people and one of those people having two auras within the one body. Dave clenched his fists and was ready to get up when Balthazar forced him to sit again.

"We'll go tomorrow Dave," Balthazar said, "Easy."

Dave kept staring at the safe house, wondering what was happening inside.


	26. Chapter 26

An explosion erupted in the middle of the training circle and debris bounced harmlessly off Horvath's shield. He waited for the smoke to part before attacking Penkral with a sonic boom, which created spider cracks in his shield. Penkral raised his hand and then punched the air with the other sending thousands of tiny thorns that stuck in Horvath's shield creating crack of their own. Penkral didn't stop there was sent a shock wave through the whole room, which was the final point in destroying Horvath's shield completely. Penkral raised his hands and gnarled branches in the shape of grappling claws burst forth from the ground and slashed at Horvath. Horvath slammed his cane into the ground and then raised it eye level and a large slab of the concrete rose and the gnarled claw branches ended up clawing and breaking against the concrete. Horvath jabbed his cane in the very center of the slab of concrete the concrete broke into a million pieces and hovered in mid-air then waited for Penkral to make a move.

The attack that Penkral used drained most of his energy as he had to go deep underground to summon the live earth beneath, which took a little while and then too create the shape he wanted took extra energy out of him. Penkral suck in what little he had and then small ice crystals appeared in mid-air. Penkral's hawk-like eyes literally glowed the strange yellow they were and in the ice crystals small licks of flames started to burn. Without wasting time Penkral shot the double-element attack at Horvath who summoned the thousands of stones back to form what was a giant stone hand. Horvath pushed his cane out and the hand closed on most of the double-element crystals. Small poofs of steam escaped from the cracks in the stone hand and Horvath raised his cane and the hand dispersed into the tiny stones.

Penkral couldn't attack anymore, he was panting, some blood was dribbling from his mouth and he was sticky with sweat. The only thing protecting him was his shield and Horvath knew this. Horvath slammed his cane onto the ground and the tiny stones reformed the giant hand. The older sorcerer jerked his hand back and the stone hand closed into a fist. Horvath then punched forward and the fist slammed into Penkral's shield. The shield broke upon impact and the energy made Penkral fly backwards. Penkral raised his hands to try and summon something to protect him but nothing came, he had exhausted his energy. Horvath allowed the hand to break into a thousand stones and then without hesitation or emotion, Horvath pushed his cane forward and all the stones started to pelt Penkral mercilessly.

Penkral tried in vain to protect himself but the stones ripped through his clothes and skin. The pain increased each time a stone hit him and when it was done Penkral was lying on the floor in pain.

"Get up," Horvath demanded angrily.

Penkral tried to rise to his feet but his whole body was numb and his muscles wouldn't do as he told them to do.

"UP!"

Penkral pushed himself on his elbows, then cross-legged and then stood up fully although he was a little bent from the pain.

"Take a break."

Penkral summoned Likilia to him and then went to his room.

* * *

Penkral slammed the door shut behind him and then slid to the ground in shaky sobs. Likilia started to do a healing tune, which helped Penkral somewhat in the pain but not fully. Penkral stroked Likilia's head gently and then got to his feet and laid out on his bed. He waited for a while to regain some of his energy back before trying to heal the wounds he received from the stones. Likilia nodded over to the empty space in the room and Penkral said, "Alright."

Likilia flew over and waited until Penkral was ready. Penkral took what looked like a simple black marker and drew a circle around himself and around Likilia. Penkral summoned his Incantus over to him and then he flipped it to his desired page.

"Entrahmen."

Likilia's raven body started to glow a pearl white and then small wisps of energy came from the raven's body and in mid-air slowly twisted and formed into the upper half of a human. A black hood was coming down on the girl's face so only her thin mouth was visible and the upper half was covered by a cloak with silver trim.

"Thank you," the girl said, her voice was whispery and it echoed.

"I wish I could do more," Penkral moaned.

"This is good enough, I may be in spirit form but at least I can properly communicate with my master."

Penkral nodded and said, "I didn't want any of this Likilia."

Likilia frowned, "I do not understand."

"I do want the Prime Merlinian dead and his master imprisoned but I don't want…" Penkral stopped, he wasn't sure if it was truly what he wanted or just his own thoughts getting ahead of him.

"You don't want the Ancients."

"Right!"

Likilia sighed, "You did want to learn them."

"To know them Likilia, to have the knowledge of them. Not to exactly use them."

"What are you going to do then?"  
Penkral sighed, "I suppose I have to do it, no choice."

"You did already agree to it."

"I know."

Noise could be heard from beyond Penkral's door and Likilia said, "I should go back now."

Penkral didn't like placing Likilia back into her raven form, but he sighed and allowed her to go. The spirit of Likilia slowly drew back into the raven's body and Likilia cawed a few times to tell Penkral that she was back. Penkral waved his hand over the markings and they vanished. Just then Terra came in, she had a piercing look on her face like she was going to kill someone in her vicinity. Penkral backed up.

"We have been found out," Terra said dangerously calm.

"By who?" Penkral asked.

"Who do you think?"

Penkral looked at the ground and didn't meet him mother's glare.

"We do it tonight."

"Tonight!"

"Yes."

Terra turned and left the room and Penkral followed after her. Likilia glided out and into the training room where Horvath was waiting.

"But what about the magic layer?" Penkral asked, "You don't have it."

"Which is why we have these," Terra took out three power stones, "When we are ready I will crush them in my hand and I will have the power I would normally have in my own body."

"Those will only make your attacks stronger, not help you build energy to perform an Ancient."

Terra glared at Penkral and turned her back on him.

"Maxim, we need a distraction."

Horvath nodded and disappeared. Terra turned to her son and said, "We are doing it tonight and that is final."


	27. Chapter 27

Everything was going smoothly that evening, they have found the safe house, and now they were just waiting on when Terra would give commands for the Morganian Sequence. Dave and Balthazar were training when an explosion shook the turn-around. Dave, Balthazar and Veronica felt it and knew that it was coming from above. They ran to the staircase and ran up it, threw open the door and saw a large explosion right before their eyes. Cars were overturned, flames engulfed almost everything in its path and the many explosions scattered people so it was hard to detect where the explosions were coming from. The streetlights were completely destroyed so the flames were the only source of light. Dave and Veronica placed a shield around Balthazar so he could spread his subconscious around to find the source of the explosions.

"Got it!" Balthazar said.

"Who's doing it?"

"Rivertide."

Balthazar raced into the crowd with Veronica not far behind him.

"Wait!" Dave cried, "Who's Rivertide?"

Dave ran towards Balthazar and he felt like he was going against rushing waters heading in the opposite direction. He saw the crowd part as another explosion scattered everyone and Dave saw a tall lanky man holding two bright green fireballs in both hands. The man had a nasty grin and sharp dark eyes. Dave came up to Balthazar.

"Is that Rivertide?" Dave asked.

Balthazar nodded.

"Morganian?"

Nod.

Dave looked at Rivertide and cast a shield over himself. Rivertide spotted Dave and then immediately knew who Dave was.

"You found the Prime Merlinian?" Rivertide asked, "Took you long enough."

Balthazar shot ice shards at Rivertide who sent one of the green fireballs and the ice shards exploded right on the spot of impact. Veronica immediately sent an invisible wave but Rivertide sent a column of fire and the fire broke through the invisible force and slammed into Veronica.

Balthazar raised his hand and a wind funnel of concrete, metal shards and other debris formed and grew. Dave tried to control the funnel but he was shot back as the energy of the funnel released. Balthazar pushed the funnel towards Rivertide who allowed a large column of fire to escape from between his hands and into the tornado. Dave and Veronica watched as Balthazar and Rivertide fought for control. Rivertide had the elements, but Balthazar had the power. Dave raised his hands and pushed outward and the funnel exploded all together creating a massive heatwave that incinerated and destroyed anything in its vicinity. Debris and fire were shot in all directions and Dave placed a shield around himself, Veronica and Balthazar just in time as pieces of fire burning concrete came down on them.

As the heatwave and the flying debris finally came to a stop, Dave marched over to Rivertide and shook him. Rivertide was bleeding out of numerous cuts and scrapes. He tried to struggle out of Dave's grip but his energy was too drained.

"Where is Horvath?" Dave growled.

"Who?" Rivertide asked.

Dave punched him in the face and allowed Rivertide to slam into the ground. Rivertide laid there moaning until Dave picked him up again.

"When are they doing the Morganian Sequence?"

Rivertide let out a low chuckle and said, "You are too late child, they have already started."

"What are you talking about?"

"The Sequence fool, they have already started it. An half-an-hour ago you are too late to safe your girl now. She will die like the rest of ya."

Dave watched as Rivertide let out a laugh and then slammed his fist into Rivertide's stomach. He repeated it over and over until Balthazar and Veronica managed to pull him off.

"Dave," Balthazar said.

Dave tried to fight out of Balthazar's grip but Balthazar dragged Dave along the ground and towards the turn-around.

"Let me go!" Dave screamed, he struggled to get free but Balthazar was stronger and his grip never wavered. Dave made one last feeble attempt to get out of Balthazar's grip and then he slumped. Balthazar gently placed Dave on the ground and watched as the boy drew up his knees and hugged them. He turned to Veronica who was checking up on Rivertide. Veronica shook her head and Balthazar took in a shaky breath then looked at the ground. He shook Dave gently to make sure that the boy didn't fall asleep and watched as Dave's head came up. His face looked haunted in the fires light, he looked like he was in eminence pain and his whole body shook like a leaf.

"Dave," Balthazar said.

Dave didn't reply and only stared at the upturned concrete on the road.

"Dave."

"What?"

Dave's tone was sharp and dark Balthazar had never heard his apprentice like this. Dave stared at his master and waited for what he had to say. But Balthazar didn't know what to say; he didn't want to say anything rhetorical.

"Come on."

Balthazar helped Dave to his feet and led him into the turn-around.

* * *

Down in Dave's secret lab, Balthazar made Dave sit down and rest. Dave was too shocked to do anything else but as still as a statue. Veronica came down after and she nodded to Balthazar. Balthazar looked at Dave who was starting to look more like himself.

"Dave," Balthazar said, "Dave can you hear me? Are you okay?"

Dave nodded and muttered, "Yeah."

Veronica came down and sat beside Dave who was motionless.

"Did you hear what Rivertide said?" Balthazar asked.

"The Morganian Sequence is happening tonight," Dave whispered, "It started half-an-hour ago."

Dave suddenly got up and headed to the Merlinian circle. Once in the flames burst around him and then Dave turned to Balthazar.

"Is it possible to teleport from one training circle to the next?"

Balthazar immediately caught onto Dave's intentions.

"Dave…," Balthazar warned.

"Just tell me Balthazar."

Balthazar looked at Veronica who shrugged, "It's possible."

With that Dave vanished in a wisp of white dust.

* * *

Dave had teleported a few times but that was with Balthazar and in the turn-around. He had time traveled but that was on extremely rare occasions. Teleporting alone was difficult for Dave especially the energy for teleporting feed of him and him alone, usually with Balthazar it would feed off both. Dave felt the air tense and squeeze around him as he spun faster and faster. He felt the world was going at top notch and that his whole being was going to disintegrate anytime soon but just as that feeling came it vanished almost instantly. He felt the air loosen and go back to normal. He took in a breath and his senses picked up three…no….four? Five auras in the room with him. Dave prayed that he did it correctly and was given the answer as he slowly turned around to see three Morganian Guardians stare at him with evil red eyes. He looked behind the Guardians to see the conjurers. Horvath, Penkral, and Terra.

"Hello Dave," Terra said dangerously sweetly, "Come to take my offer?"


	28. Chapter 28

Dave glared with hatred at Terra and her emotions towards him reflected in her Guardian as the wolf's snarl turned into a nasty grin. Horvath and Penkral were prepared to attack but Terra stopped them.

"I want to see what this _apprentice_ can do," Terra said, "We already know that he has the ability to conjure up a Guardian but how well can he fight with it?"

Dave raised his hands and the Merlinian symbol for Conquer engraved itself just outside the Morganian Pentacle. Even the training circles seemed to be at each other as the Pentacle tried to be greater than Conquer. Dave stepped into the Merlinian symbol and concentrated his energy and allowed his _lir_ to flow into the symbol. Wispy tendrils rose from the ground and twisted and turned in front of Dave as he still concentrated his energy. The Bloodied Warrior started to slowly form and take shape. Dave opened his eyes and almost fell due to exhaustion but he held his fighting stance.

"Amusing," Terra said, "Almost falls after conjuring up a simple Guardian."

"You have power stones," Penkral said roughly.

Terra silenced him with a deadly glare and then turned back to Dave.

"I suppose you already know about Rivertide."

"He was a distraction," Dave said in a dark tone, "So that you could do the Morganian Sequence behind our backs."

Terra raised her arm and the Wolf's nasty grin turned back into a snarl. The Wolf Guardian lunged at the Bloodied Warrior and Dave commanded the Warrior to hold up its shield. The Warrior obeyed but the Wolf's large sword like claws made four deep gashes in it. As the Warrior staggered under the attack; so did Dave.

"Now!" Terra barked.

Horvath stepped forward and raised his cane and the Griffin's beak opened releasing a loud high-pitched shriek, which made Dave lose all the concentration he had. His Guardian faded but Dave managed to get his _lir_ under control and the Bloodied Warrior slowly got to his feet. Penkral then raised his hand and the Snake opened its mouth and a huge plasma bolt formed and shot at Dave and his Guardian. Dave raised his left arm as if to hold he tried to hold up his shield and the plasma bolt slammed against it leaving a large crater in it. Dave knew that another attack like that and his only Guardian's defense will be lost.

"Pathetic," Terra said slyly, "Tell me David, what does it feel like to be on the losing side?"

Dave tried to command his Guardian to attack but his energy was depleting quickly. He took a strong fighting stance and his Guardian followed. Dave pretended to grab an invisible sword with two hands and he waited while his Guardian waited in the same suit.

"Attack!"

Horvath went first and the Griffin flapped its wings at the Bloodied Warrior but without hesitation the Warrior sliced off the wings and then stabbed it easily in the chest. Wisps of energy escaped the Griffin as it gave a final shriek and then exploded into red dust. Horvath looked in shock.

"Penkral!"

Penkral raised his hand and the Snake maneuvered around the Bloodied Warrior perfectly. Every time the Bloodied Warrior tried to attack the Snake it would dodge easily and it would try and bit at the Warrior. Just as Dave was ready to attack Penkral waved his hands and twisted them in the air the Snake followed and it's tail slammed against the Bloodied Warrior's shield completely destroying it. The shield dispersed in a large puff of white dust.

"NO!" Dave cried.

Penkral didn't wait and the Snake opened its mouth and it's enormous sleek fangs came down on the Bloodied Warrior killing it completely. Dave shielded his face as the Bloodied Warrior exploded into a huge cloud of silver dust. Once the dust parted Dave looked to see the Snake's eyes staring intently at him. Terra laughed.

"So much for conquer," Terra said, "So much for a Merlinian."

Dave then did something he knew was completely stupid and he would regret. He charged Terra directly but of course Penkral's Guardian intercepted and the Snake's tail slammed into Dave's chest knocking the wind right out of him. Dave was thrown against the farthest wall where he slid onto the floor and gasped for breath.

"You're suppose to be the Prime Merlinian," Terra snarled, "Start acting like one child!"

Dave managed to get to his feet and tried to attack but his energy was drained and he had a hard time even standing much less actually fighting. Terra laughed at this then said, "I suppose I can make a little exception, killing the Prime Merlinian."

Penkral's eyes widened and then turned into anger, "I'm suppose to kill him!"

Terra glared at her son, "You? Killing the Prime Merlinian? Please boy don't start, you couldn't kill anyone on your life."

Penkral's expression made him look like he was the one who had taken the beating instead of Dave but Penkral clenched his fists and then said, "You'd be nothing without me!"

The outburst made everything stop even the Snake and the Wolf looked back at their conjurers. Terra looked taken back while Horvath and Dave both had gapped looks on their faces.

"_I_ was the one who saved you from the Gates, _I_ was the one who preserved your aura, _I_ was the one who had the bonds, _I_ was the one who did every thing you told me to do and you still treat me like crap!"

Everyone was staring and Penkral seemed to relax only slightly but Dave could sense some major energy charging in Penkral's body. Terra glared with pure and utter hatred at her son and said with a threatening voice, "I'll deal with you later."

Terra turned back to Dave who realized that he was out of energy, out of spells and out of luck.

"First," Terra said, "Is to get rid of the Prime Merlinian."

Terra raised both hands and the Wolf turned to face Dave who stood there petrified.

"Good-bye _Merlinian_."

Dave prepared to die…again when a sudden streak of lightning struck where the Wolf was and it gave a yelp. Dave turned to see Balthazar and Veronica both slightly roughed up but far more than that, they were fine.

"Right," Veronica said to Dave, "Just leave us why don't you? Leave us to figure out what stupid plan you were thinking of."

Dave looked at Veronica in shock but he felt a smile form and he tried not to laugh. Terra on the other hand didn't look to pleased at all.

"How dare you interrupt!" Terra shrieked, "You shall die first then!"

Terra sent a volley of poisoned thorns at Veronica and Balthazar cast a shield over both of them. The thorns bounced uselessly off the shield and turned into ash on the ground Terra cried in frustration, Dave noted her slight fatigue.

"No fair!" Terra shouted, she sent a column of fire, which Dave extinguished with a water cannon from the energy he managed to muster up. Horvath raised his cane and Dave was flung across to the other side of the room where he landed with a painful thump. Balthazar cringed as his apprentice laid on the ground motionless and he attempted to help him but Penkral commanded the concrete to make a wall between the two.

"You are completely useless Balthazar," Terra said.

"You have to fight it," Balthazar said.

Terra gave him a puzzled look, "What are you talking about?"

"You have to fight her."

Terra realized that Balthazar wasn't talking to her, but to Becky's aura that was fading away. Terra felt her body five sharp jolts and knew that it was Becky's aura coming back for round fifty.

"NO!" Terra cried, she felt as if her skin was slowly being ripped apart as Becky's aura tried to take over. The concrete wall vanished and Balthazar saw Dave attacking Horvath who was mostly defending himself against the apprentice.

"See Becky," Veronica said pleadingly, "Dave is fighting and so should you."

Terra closed her eyes and held her head as if she was literally swapping brains with someone else, which was technically what she was doing. When Terra opened her eyes again, she wasn't Terra but Becky.

"Bal…wait, what's going on?" Becky asked confused, then everything mentally hurtled itself right at her and Becky gasped. She turned to see Dave putting up a good fight against Horvath.

"Dave," Becky whispered.

Dave turned to see Becky resurfacing, "Becky!"

Horvath on the other hand didn't hesitate and raised his cane and allowed a massive energy wave to strike Dave dead on. Becky screamed and tried to run to him but Terra started to take over once more. Balthazar and Veronica raced over but an electrical forcefield prevented them from going any further. Balthazar shot every spell he knew but the forcefield wouldn't go down.

"Dave!" Balthazar shouted.

Terra's aura resurfaced and then said, "Oh this is perfect, a new body, a better body."

"Terra don't you dare…"

"Don't I dare what Balthazar?"

Terra's aura then glowed and pushed itself out of Becky's worn out body. Once Terra's aura was completely out of Becky's body, she collapsed on the spot and didn't move. Balthazar and Veronica watched in horror as Terra's glowing aura sank into Dave's body, Dave fought until his body gave jerk and jarred back.

"DAVE!" Balthazar shouted.

Dave stood and then turned to Balthazar and his master knew that there was definitely something wrong about his apprentice. He then picked up the scent of two auras in one body.

"I have the power," Terra said dangerously calm as she tested and adjusted in Dave's body, "Of Merlin."


	29. Chapter 29

Dave felt himself being pulled and tugged from the inside, his brain felt like someone had turned it off then replaced with someone else's and his whole aura felt completely useless as it floated in the back of his sub-conscious. He knew what had happened, Terra had access to his body, mind and memories after she took over. Dave sighed and shook his head, this cannot be happening. At least he saw what was going on…kinda. His vision was sometimes blocked by darkness or the images that clashed together were too blurry for him to make it out.

_The power of Merlin._

Dave suddenly shot like a cannon out of his wallowing and remembered that Terra was still controlled his magic, his movements and his speech. He looked around himself to see that he was surrounded by darkness and some bits and part of memories, but his aura rushed forward but he was pushed back by Terra.

_I'm taking over child! You can take the backseat this time!_

Terra raised her arms and invisible bonds trapped Dave's aura but it also took the advantage. If Terra's powers worked then so would his. Dave freed himself easily and then tackled Terra to the invisible ground.

Outside Balthazar watched as Dave just dropped and he knew that he two auras were battling it out. Horvath and Penkral looked confused but Veronica didn't hesitate and sent power pulses at Dave who withered.

"What are you doing?" Balthazar cried.

"I know how to wake up Dave's aura," Veronica said, "Hit him with everything you got."

Balthazar thought that Veronica had completely lost her own mind but then he realized what Veronica meant. Sometimes during his training with Merlin, his Master would actually absorb the attacks thrown at him. Balthazar looked back to see Becky's horrified expression, which turned into a murderous look. But Veronica was right the only way to get Dave's aura to strengthen against Terra's is to give a little magic boost.

"Sorry," Balthazar said to Becky and then shot a plasma bolt at Dave. But instead of it exploding on Dave's body, it sunk right in slowly as if was being sucked in by a sinkhole. Veronica continued and didn't stop watching her attacks being absorbed into the boy's body. Horvath and Penkral finally snapped out of their daze and placed up shields around Dave's fighting-his-own-self body.

Inside Dave could feel energy enter his aura and strengthen his own form. Terra tried to attack but each time she was thrown back by an invisible force. He waited until he had gathered enough energy, just enough to get Terra out of his body. He absorbed each spec of energy that came his way and then when he was ready, it unleashed.

Outside everyone watched in horror and awe as the energy that was contained in Dave's body unleashed breaking through the shield and sending everyone crashing into the walls. Dave's body started to glow a light gold colour as Balthazar felt the energy Dave had absorbed was directly sent to Terra. There was an unmistakable high-pitched scream and then Dave collapsed onto the ground motionless. Wisps of colour escaped Dave's mouth and then zoomed around the room trying to find the nearest host but before it could, Balthazar captured the wisps in a magical sphere.

"Got'cha," he muttered.

Balthazar could feel what was left of Terra's power push against the sphere trying to get out but Balthazar shifted the sphere in to a thin tub and stuffed it in his pocket. He looked at Penkral who had a tense look on his face and said, "It's over."

Without warning Horvath jumped to his feet a d sent tendrils of lightning at Balthazar who was a little late blocking. Balthazar was thrown freely into the corner where he laid motionless.

"NO!"

Everyone turned to see Dave up and ready in an offensive stance, his whole body was shaking after what he had just done but as far more than that, he was okay. Horvath sneered at him and then said, "I believe that I must be off."

He was ready to conjure up a portal when a plasma bolt struck him in the back.

"You. Aren't. Going. Anywhere," Dave said menacingly, no one had ever seen him like this. His anger was so pure that Veronica, Penkral and Horvath could feel the anger radiate off him in energy waves. Horvath glared and pointed his cane directly at Dave, "Don't do anything stupid boy!"

Ice daggers formed around Dave and poised in the air. Veronica bent down to help Balthazar up who was shaky from the lightning and his hair was sticking up in all directions. Horvath jabbed his cane and a volley of fireballs unleashed and slammed into Dave's shield. Dave cringed every time a fireball hit but didn't back down. He thrust his hands forward and the daggers stabbed into Horvath's own shield. Then all of hell broke out…literally. Dave's eyes flashed black and he raised his hands, the ground cracked and then caved in at Dave's feet. The young apprentice's body levitated a few good feet off the ground as skeletal warriors pushed their way onto the Surface World. Each armed with different assault weapons from Roman era to the more modern AK-47s'.

"Impressive," Horvath said, "I see that Terra left you a little parting gift."

He slammed his cane into the ground and the skeletons faltered but didn't break. Dave pushed his hands forward and the Roman skeleton soldiers shot their spears at Penkral and Horvath. Horvath's shield shattered as the first spear came in upon impact and Penkral's shield was half damaged.

"Poison tipped," Penkral said picking up a spear and examining it.

Veronica was ready to fight but Balthazar pulled her back and shook his head. He pointed to Dave and Becky and Veronica watched.

The skeletons disintegrated and were replaced with a Bloodied Warrior. Dave stayed in the offensive stance and the Bloodied Warrior followed. Without hesitation Dave pretended he had a sword in one hand and a shield in the other, he raised his sword hand and allowed it to crash down on Penkral's shield. Penkral's shield broke completely and Dave was ready to attack just one strike and both would be wiped, just one…

"Stop!"

Dave turned to see Becky beside him, her body looked worn out but she looked at Dave with a pleadingly.

"This isn't you," Becky whispered.

Dave blinked and then looked at Becky.

"Stop, this isn't you Dave you aren't a murderer."

The Bloodied Warrior dispersed and the powerful energy around Dave seemed to collapse. Dave slumped against Becky and she wrapped her arms around him.

"I'm sorry," Dave said.

"It's alright Dave," Becky said she held tighter to show him that she had him and that she was never going to let go.

A loud clap echoed and everyone turned to see that Horvath had vanished. Dave looked sympathetically at Balthazar who sighed, his arch nemesis had escaped again but he didn't care he would have his chance another time. Dave looked at Penkral who had called Likilia to his side. Everyone looked at Penkral to see what he would do next even Balthazar placed a shield over them but Penkral broke his offensive stance and lowered his hands.

"That it?" Dave asked, "What about Likilia?"

Penkral stroked the raven's head, "I can still summon her aura through the Seer."

"Don't you want her to be full flesh?"

Penkral sighed, "I do."

Dave stood and then lowered the shield. Penkral eyed him and scowled.

"You wanted to kill me," Dave said, "Technically I did die."

"But not by my hand," Penkral said, "It was by Horvath's."

"True, but that doesn't break the fact that I died."

Penkral looked at Likilia and then at the ground.

"There is no harm in trying."

Penkral scowled but then nodded. He held out his hand and the Morganian Pentacle burst into its usual red flames. Likilia flew into it and stood in the middle. The others backed up as Penkral's yellow hawk-like eyes glowed and then an explosion of energy erupted in the middle of the Morganian Pentacle. Walls of black, blue, and red flames burst forth and swirled around Likilia. The raven twisted and gave out a few sharp high -pitched caws. Penkral continued to give his energy as the raven slowly lengthened and continued to twist. Steams of dark energy escaped the bird's body and swirled around as the raven started to shift and form into a human. Penkral gave a final cry and a tidal wave of negative energy rippled through the safe house then drew back and sank into a lump in the middle of the Pentacle.

"Likilia?" Penkral whispered he raised his hand and the red flames that outlined the Pentacle vanished, "Likilia?"

The lump moved and slowly drew to their feet. Balthazar, Veronica, Becky and Dave stared baffled as the figure stood straight. It was dressed in all black, a long black dress that fit over the figure nicely with a hooded cloak and the hood was up.

Balthazar felt an old pain coming back to him when he had first trapped the Puppeteer in her animal form when he encountered her.

"Likilia."

The Puppeteer drew back her hood revealing her sharp features. She had black hair with red ribbon intertwined giving her a beautiful yet sharp look and her eyes….those eyes that could see through anyone. Those yellow hawk-like eyes.

"Hello brother."

* * *

A/N: _First things first, thanks to all who reviewed, faved or stroy alerted much appreciate it. Secondly, if you want me to continue the story I will gladly anyway thanks to everyone. Spitfire47_


End file.
